Love To Lay You Down
by Twiddler83
Summary: Crickets singing, fires burning. Moonlight dances, secret glances. Waiting is a game you play, but one spin can make or break. Grasshoppers jump and frogs sing. How long can you wait for your one special thing when your not sure how long it'll be around. ExB Rated M EPOV - UST - Lemons - HS Love
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a new little story for me. I love being southern and I wanted to do a little something. So, here it is. Written for Joey and Missy as a thank you for everything. They always help with my stories, so this is for them. Also, thank you to Dawn for your skills! You're a gem! **_

_**Chapters will range with word count. I let the characters speak. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**SM owns twilight, but I own some of the truth behind some of the things that happen in this story.**_

* * *

The way the sun reflects off the water reminds me of a disco ball in the middle of a dance hall. Shining on the trees making them look different in color and the rocks show different patterns as the waves catch those rays that are beating down on a hot summer day.

But the way it reflects off your water logged body as it slowly emerges from the water. The way it catches ever droplet dripping down into curves that I envision in every moment of my dreams.

I watch as that water drips out of your hair. That long brown hair that I would give anything to run my fingers through. Your hands reach around to squeeze the excess water from it, leaving a trail behind you was you walk up the Mississippi River bank.

Someone yells your name and you stop and turn towards that voice. I'm left with the view of your backside. The way your bathing suit sits, low on those hips that I want to feel under my fingertips. It's stretches underneath that small dimpled curve on your lower back that begs to be touched and caressed.

When you turn around, your eyes meet mine and the smile that graces that pretty mouth, has me smiling back at you.

* * *

**are ya with me?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that your granddaddies shine?" You question at the jar that is placed in between my legs.

"No other, Bella." I like sayin' your name. It feels good when it runs through my lips like honey.

"Can I have some of it? You know how I like his stuff better than the rest."

I simply nod at you. Your hand comes out to take it from where is placed. My breathing stops because you're so close to where I've always wanted your tiny little hands, but I've never had the courage. When I look down, your fingers reminding me of spider legs. Bent and stretched around the lid of the mason jar.

I look up a you, and your eyes meet mine. My legs loosen and I feel the jar slip between my legs slowly. I didn't realize I was holdin' a breath until I hear the lid spin quickly making a sound that seemed to break through the tension that's clouding and billowing around us.

The aluminum seal pops off, and I watch you swirl it around. Your hand a little too small to be gripping the glass jar.

"Don't spill it."

"I wouldn't dream of it," you answer quickly as I see your nose scrunch upon the smellin' the strong goodness that resides inside.

"Ninety-five proof this time?" You ask and I'm always amazed how you know. I'm guessin' it helps when your daddy was a shiner.

"Yep." I answer back softly.

When I see you lift the jar and your lips touch the shine, I hold back a moan. You closin' your eyes, savoring that handmade liquor like you were meant to.

You pull the jar away and I watch you lick those lips that I've wanted to kiss a thousand times.

I bet those kisses taste better and richer than New York money.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the love! I'm in BFE and will try to post when I can. When the only Internet they have is dial-up ... And they have no idea what 4g is ... Lord help me! **_

_**Unbeta'd - so excuse any mistakes!**_

* * *

"Can I hop up here?" Your hand pats the tailgate and I scoot over with a shy smile.

I've thought many of times of you sittin' up on my tailgate with me watchin' sunsets and watchin' the stars.

But I've never had the opportunity to ask you.

"It's hotter than a cat on a tin roof." You laugh as you jump down quickly. The diamond plating that adorns the lining is steel and with the blazin' sun, I'm sure it is.

But I've been sittin' here so long, my spot is no longer like that. I turn and reach in the cooler, lovin' the feel of the of temperature difference that rolls out of it and onto my hand and face. I grab a handful of ice and throw it down on the spot.

The ice melts instantly as it hits the hot steel. "Here, it should be better now."

"Why thank you." Your body lurches and hops up next to me and I breathe in deep when I notice your body reactin' to the chill that the ice created.

Goosebumps runnin' across every inch of your skin that's visible to the naked eye, makes me yearn to touch em'.

I want to be makin' your body react like that, causing you to shiver and smile.

You take another drink of my shine and I watch your throat constrict as it swallows the harsh liquid. You lower it and look at me.

"So, what's your plan for senior year Edward?" You ask and I look down towards the ground.

When I look back up, your gorgeous green eyes are starin' a hole into my soul. I reach out and take the jar out of your hands. You release it easy as I stare at you.

I do somethin' that is completely out of my element. I take the jar and bring it up to my lips but I stop, lookin' right at you, I lick the lip of the glass that was just placed on your lips and pull my tongue back into my mouth tastin' you.

I notice how your eyes darken a shade and I like it.

"I've got a few ideas." I take a swig and swallow. Lovin' the burnin' feelin' as it slides down, but it's nothin' compared to what I feel for you.


	4. Chapter 4

You asked me to give you a ride home, and of course I tell you I will because I would do anything for you.

I can't help but watch as you shimmy your cut off shorts up your sun tanned thighs, caressin' every inch of them as they find their restin' spot. You leave the button undone, folding the waistband over, makin' them impossibly shorter than they already were.

When your arms slide through your shirt, I'm about to die when I watch that fabric gather at the top of your boobs. You reach up and stretch it over them pullin' it down your sexy ass torso that I want to run my tongue all over.

"You ready?"

I simply nod walkin' over to the passenger side of my truck, openin' the door for you and helpin' you climb in.

"Thank ya, handsome." You smile at me, and I smile back.

I wonder what's runnin' through that pretty head of yours as I make my way to the side of my truck. I wonder if you really think I'm handsome, or really even think of me at all.

God, I hope you think about me as much as I think about you.

I climb in and shut the door, pressin' the clutch in but halt all my movements when I feel the bench seat dip next to me. I look over and there you are.

Right next me.

Straddlin' my gear shift, thinkin' how it's a lucky son of a bitch.

"This alright?" You ask in a whisper.

I look out the windshield and take a deep breath. "Yeah, it's good." I breathe out and start up the truck. The vibration of it roarin' to life brings me out of my haze because I know I'm gonna have to reach between those sexy long legs and push it into first.

When I do, your leg comes to rest against mine as you open up a little wider. I see a smile playin' on those pretty little lips and I know now you're toyin' with me in a way.

I rev the engine and let off on the clutch and we take off ready to get you home.

"You and your family comin' tonight? It's gonna be a good show." Your voice; whether you're talking to me or someone else, makes me stop and hang on every word you speak.

"Yeah, pretty sure. As always." I answer and smile.

The song playin' on the radio is fillin' the silence in the cab as we make our way down the two lane highway back to your house.

Sounds of the tires beatin' against the pavement gives off a different type of rhythm that's more matchin' the beatin' of my ever lovin' heart. The wind whippin' in the windows is causin' you to play with your hair; wrappin' it around your hand and placin' it in the side of your neck.

Turnin' on to our gravel road I slow down and start to down shift when I feel a tiny soft hand cover my rough, overworked one. You grip my hand bring it and the shifter down towards your lower body.

I'm so close that I can feel the heat radiatin' from you. I don't know if its from the sun that's been beatin' down on us all day or if its the simple fact that you want me as much as I've always wanted you.

You leave your hand on top of mine and I feel you start to play with my fingers.

I look over at you as I pull into the lane that leads to your house slowly and I hear you take breathe and release it.

I park the truck and jump out and help you when you're at the side of my truck. Your hands grab mine and you slide down and your body slides as slow as it can up against mine.

"I'll see you tonight then." You reach up and hug me and I relish in the feelin' of your body next to me for the split second.

I decide to throw caution to the wind and I lean down towards your naked little ear. But when I feel your breath on my own, I just about wilt like a damn flower in need of water.

"Wear somethin' blue." I whisper. "You look damn good in that color."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm standin' off to the side of the hardwood dance floor, beside my father watchin' you up on stage.

Your whole family is in the band that entertains people every Saturday night at the town hall. The little current river opry that's nestled in the VFW hall in town is your house.

Your stage.

Your element.

I notice the way your hand curves around the neck of the fiddle, your fingers dancin' quickly as if they are dancin'. It makes me imagine that said hand on a part of me, slidin' up and down my cock, fingers playin' with me in an intimate way.

I groan quietly because I feel myself growin' harder at the thought of watchin' you makin' me feel good, and I would give anything to make you feel the same. I want my own fingers to be makin' you come, feelin' your heart poundin' out a rhythm. You would be my own type of instrument, learnin' how I play you, learnin' what to do to make sweet music fall from your lips.

I have sat here for years and watched you come alive on that tiny little make shift stage. The tiny twinklin' lights that are strung and hangin' all around makes this seem like a page right out of that one eighties movie that you've made all of us watch over and over again.

The shadows from the light adorns that pretty face of yours and you always captivate me. Your smile when you see the people dancin' in front of you, enjoying your fiddlin' and all the other pickin' and grinnin'.

I notice everything about you, Bella Swan. And what I'm realizing tonight, is that your ass wore blue.

Like I asked you to.

Your thighs that I stared at today are hidin' beneath that sundress that hits you right above the knees and you have on your old worn out boots that look like they've done gone and walked off by themselves a few times. But, they look good on you.

You end the song with a shave and a haircut endin' and everyone erupts in applause. I see you searchin' the crowd, fallin' on every person that your eyes pass over. I hope, for some strange reason, you're lookin' for me. I want you to find me. I feel myself shift in my stance and look down to see if my hard on is that noticeable. I smooth down my shirt and start fixin' my hat when you finally see me.

Your face breaks off in a sweet smile and you stand up taller. The room gets brighter, and a little quieter. My heart starts beatin' quicker and I feel myself start to get a little hot and sweaty. I wanna run up there and kiss you silly, make your feet raise up off the floor like you love in old time movies. I take the bill of my cap and move it up and down quickly signalin' a hello and you nod back at me, giving me a two fingered wave from the hand that's holding your bow while the other one cradles your fiddle.

"Son, when are you gonna make a move on that girl?" My father asks and it pulls me away from the thoughts and stares that I was givin' Bella.

"I'm workin' on it." I shrug and look back at her. "I've got a plan." I look over at him and he pats me on the back.

"Well, lord I hope so. Because, once those get away from you," he points his head to Bella, "they hardly ever come back."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I feel myself shudder.

My dad is always true to his word, he's never failed me.

I can't let that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's Monday! Thank you for all your reviews! Now that I'm back home, I'll be able to answer your reviews from here on out! Thank you also to the alerts and follows! ;) I hope you enjoying this story! **_

* * *

The night ends and I walk you to your car while our parents are talking about the second cuttin' that we are about to do on the hayfields.

We leave them be and circle to the other side of your parents' car. We hear the crunchin' of the white chat beneath car and truck tires. Folks headed home to relax and unwind after your show tonight. We hear hollers and goodbyes from people passin' by and the ever cordial you, thanks them and bids them a good night.

You lean up against the cooled metal and cross your legs at the ankles; one arm holdin' your elbow over your chest.

You bite your lip and smile at me as I stand there, sort of mimicking your posture.

"Thank you for dancin' with me tonight. I liked it."

Ah, yeah. I gained enough courage after what my dad said to me and during one of your breaks in the set, I asked you to dance. I'm not much of a dancer, but my mama showed me a step or two in the kitchen while the radio played.

I know now, that the heat I felt earlier wasn't because of your sun kissed skin. I felt your warmth through her cotton dress when I placed my hand on the lower part of your back. The one spot I always yearned to touch. I pulled your body close to mine and braved my heart to stay steady as I traced my hand down your arm to grab a hold of the other one and bring it up. We stood there, together, me holdin' you tight for what seemed like an eternity. But, when the music started I knew the familiar tune of The Tennessee Waltz and looked at you and grinned. I nodded my head and we fell in step with the others that were dancin around us, but I didn't care about them. It seemed like hours to me as I lead you around that dance floor, your body movin' with mine. My fingers dancing up and down your lower back, your hand gripping my other tightly when I did so. I was dancing with my darlin', but in that moment, lookin' into your green eyes, there wasn't a man that was gonna take you from me.

"Thank you for letting me, Bella. I liked it." I stepped closer and your arms drop to the sides.

"You're welcome." You whispers into the night air.

"So ..." I decided to step a little closer. " I was wonderin' if maybe ..."

I'm cut off by my mama yellin' my name. "Edward, we're leaving."

_Damn it to hell._

I look at you and it seems like you're waitin' on what I was gonna say.

"I'll ... Um ... Yeah. I'll see you later, right?"

You give me a nod and I back away from you. My body slowly making my way across the gravel lot to my parents truck, not giving a shit of what's behind me or anything.

Your little two finger wave comes up and I smile, runnin' into someone and I hear the best sound I've heard all night.

Your laughter.

Totally and completely worth the embarrassment. But, as I jump into my parents truck, I regret not being able to ask you what I wanted to.

I wanted to ask you to be mine.


	7. Chapter 7

We are under what looks like to be eight days with no rain, which makes it perfect to be cuttin' the fields.

I've been out here since six this morning, hooking up the equipment, making sure everything was good to go.

Now, I'm on this tractor alone with my thoughts, thinking of you and the way you felt in my arms makes me want more. But, I'm always gonna want more from you. I always have. Being a seventeen year old, and yearning after the girl you've always loved makes you feel helpless because you don't know how you are really supposed to feel. Rejection at this age, it's a confidence killer. But, last night, with the way your body was reactin' to me, I have a feelin' I wouldn't be feelin' that anytime soon.

I push in on the brake and flip the tractor and cutter to the left to make another circle around the field. The fescue is swaying in the wind, givin' off the feel that you're out on open water. The sway of the grass moves with such rhythm and grace, it makes you almost sad to cut it down. The hot summer breeze that's blowin' does nothing to cool you off as the sun beats down on you, makin' sweat pour off you like boulders slidin' down a mountain that's gave way.

When I round the field, checkin' every so often to make sure I'm cuttin' right, I see your truck pulled off on the side of the road, watchin' me. Your ass is sittin' on the edge of your open window, door still closed. The weathered paint that adorns that ugly ass thing makes me laugh, but I know it's your favorite thing to drive.

You're not like other girls, and for that I'm thankful.

When I finish makin' the pass, I park the tractor at the edge of the field. I turn off the mower, leaving it running. Reaching down I find my shirt that I took off hours ago, and wipe the sweat that's pourin' off my face and body. I look back up towards you and your mouth is agape and I see something in those eyes. Standing up, I tuck the shirt in the back of my jeans and I watch your eyes follow my movements. This causes my body to heat quicker than a fire in a rain drought field.

I wave at you and yell, "Whatcha doin' here?"

You pop back through the window and open up that truck door. I can hear the overworked hinges from here as you slide down the seat and bound out of it.

"I came to see you." You yell back. I watch as you jump over the ditch line on the side of the gravel road and come up to the fence. You contemplate for a moment before you grab a hold of the fence post and place your boot on the barbed wire, hoistin' yourself up to swing your leg over and step on the other side making sure not to cut your sexy ass legs up. I am in awe on how agile you are when you hop down, both feet landing on the freshly mowed field.

I shut the tractor off when you step closer and I can see the slight sheen of sweat that's covering your upper half, your arms, forehead and on the little strip of skin on your stomach that you're teasin' me with.

You place your boot up on the step and reach up and grab the steering wheel, pullin' yourself up.

"Hi." You whisper out, but it sounds louder as it passes through my ears.

"Hi." I reply back to you, and it makes you smile.

"You know …" you look around the field, pushing your sunglasses further up on your dainty little nose that I would love to rub with my own, bite and nibble on it causing you to laugh. "I could help y'all out with this." Her hand waves across the open field. "I could rake while you mow." You look down at me, because you're now standing so close to me.

"My dad is using the other tractor, cuttin' the other field." I answer back and you look puzzled.

"I could use ours."

I reach down and pull the plastic milk jug housing my water from beneath the seat. I open the cap and take a healthy swig, replacing the cap, but my eyes never leave yours as you watch me closely. Your eyes change a shade darker, lookin' like the color of pine needles deep in the thicket they stand tall in.

"Only if you want." I say to you, and you smile.

"I want." You whisper, leanin' in close to me. The air that's leavin' your lungs is fanning over my overheated face, giving me the sweet smell of you.

I decide to become bold. "What else is it that you want, Bella?" I ask and you step down off my tractor. The color of the grass making your skin glow with that deep tan you have.

You start backin' away slowly, starin' at me. You smile a beautiful smile and I'm bewildered.

"You, Edward Anthony Cullen. I want _you_."


	8. Chapter 8

My ball cap is filled with sweat, running down through the bill. I've since turned it around as I watch your work that heavy piece of machinery like you were born to do since you were out of diapers.

You're just a sight to behold. Your bathing suit top underneath your bright red and blue flannel shirt. Jeans that have seen better days; holes in the knees and in the ass of them. I see them every time you stand up to look behind your tractor. Your aviators are perched up on your face, and your hair is in that messy bun that you prefer so much when you're workin'. The hay that's being thrown up around you as the wind flows around you makes it seem like time is standin' still.

It's your last pass over the field, and I watch as your body sways and bounces to the uneven ground that the tractor is passing over. When you start headin' my way, I get a little nervous. We've been out here all day, and the day has now settled into evening.

I jump off and unhook the mower, hoping for what I have planned you would be sure to go along with.

"Well, that was easy." You breathe out when you come park your tractor next to mine, leanin' back on the seat, propin' on boot up on the dash.

"Take a ride with me," it comes out more as a question than a statement. "There's a little creek behind the field over there," I tilt my head in the direction, "I go there all the time after I get done with the fields." I feel like I needed to tell you why.

You jump down off the tractor, and jog up to me. Hoistin' yourself up next to me quickly. Before I know it, you're right here.

"You're drivin', I take it." You laugh and when you reach down and pull my leg out, I nearly jump out of my skin. You sit down on it and your arm gets thrown over my red shoulders, and you smile. "Well, let's go."

I start up the tractor, puttin' it into gear and we take off towards the creek. Your arm on my back is causing my hairs to stand on end, in a good way. I like the feel of your skin on mine, and I would die to feel more of it, all of you.

You suddenly laugh and I look at you with questioning eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothin'." you laugh a little harder. "You're just drivin' this damn thing like my granny drives her eighty-four Buick. Hands at ten and two, Edward Cullen. Where's your head wrap so the wind doesn't ruin the hair set you just got at the beauty shop." Her body is bouncing off of mine, laughter rolling through her body.

"Oh really?" My eyebrow quirks at her and that's when I do it. I move my right hand from the wheel and place it on her jean covered thigh and her laughter immediately stops. I feel like I've done the wrong thing but I push through it. "Is this better?" I bring my face up to meet hers and she smiles. The rockin' of the tractor is movin' us closer and further apart over and over again.

"Way better." Your shy smile brightens up the darkened sky. I wrap my fingers around the inside of your thigh pullin' it a little closer to me and you easily move.

"Good." I nod and I see the spot I need to park off in the distance, but when I turn back at you, I see the sunrise slowly going down in the reflection of your glasses. Your freckles that are hiding underneath those big ole' glasses are more prominent. They always are when you've been out in the sun. I want to kiss every one of them memorize the patterns they have created on your face. I wish I could see your eyes, to tell me - let me know what you're thinkin'.

But that's quickly answered when your chin rests on my naked shoulder, and your words tickle my neck as your tighten your grip around my other shoulder.

"Yeah, it's good."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Eeeep! I kinda love this chapter.**_

* * *

You're floating around in the small creek, not knowing how you fit, but you're making it work.

You took down your hair when we reached the edge and you started strippin' down quickly steppin' into that cool water without any abandon. I tried to not react the way that I did, because I've seen you in your bathing suit top before. But, when I watched your jeans slide down your legs to reveal what's always been hiding underneath, sends my body into overdrive.

Now, I'm treading through the water around you, sometimes my feet hitting the rocky bottom as you lay as still as can be in the water that's rushing over the moss covered rocks.

It's quiet out here. The crickets chirpin' in the distance and the tree frogs singin' out melodies into the evening air. I hear your labored breathing and I catch myself inhaling and exhaling when you do.

"So, Edward." You sit up and you're right in front of me, treadin' just like me, but knowin' you're shorter than me, you're not close to touchin' the bottom.

I clear my throat, "so, Bella." Dipping my mouth under the water, hoping to hide my shy smile.

"You think you're cute don't ya?" You splash me and I dip my head under the water quickly.

But, when I emerge, you're right in front of me and my hands skim the outside of your legs and I can't stop them as the move further up your long body.

"Do you think I'm cute?" I question, my eyes dancin' back and forth lookin' at yours.

I see you nod and I watch the water trickling down your face. My hands are still holding you, but when I feel your feet on either side of me slide up my body, I can't help but tense causin' my fingers to dig in a little at your hips. Your legs snake around my body, ankles lockin' behind me and the water churns with a small current with your movements.

You pull your body closer to mine, arms are resting on my shoulders as I feel your slick body shifting against mine. I swim a little closer to the bank to get my footing, because holding you and myself up in the water is becomin' a little difficult.

I finally find a spot and stop, your forehead is resting against my chin. It seems like crickets and the frogs have only gotten louder at the silence surrounding us. The water is swirlin' as the current surrounds around our bodies making us slowly move side to side together.

When you look up, the moon is gracing every one of your features perfectly. You lick those pretty lips, your tongue dancing gently across the the lines that are embedded in them.

"So, Edward. You never did finish what you wanted to ask me the other night?" You question, your eyes piercin' mine. I look away from you, afraid now, even though your body is wrapped around me like a caterpillar in a cocoon. My hands don't stop their movements as my fingers dance up and down your naked back, along your spine feeling every vertebrate that runs in the middle.

Your hands dip in the water and come back up. You push them through my hair gently tugging. It causes me to turn and face you and the look on your face makes me melt.

"Oh, well ... I was just wanting to ask you." I feel your legs tighten around me and I lose my train of thought for a moment. "what your plans are for next year?" Yeah. That sounds good. I just hope it lets me off the hook.

"You wanna know my plans for Senior year?" You shake your head and quietly laugh. It causes your body to move against me, and I feel myself growin' hard under my boxers. I hold back the moan that's wanting to escape because it's causin' me to focus on what I feel, and it's your warmth that's only covered by a pair of green cotton panties.

"Yeah. What else would I have asked?" I smile and you're still lookin' at me.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought … it doesn't matter. But anyways, my plans. I plan on somethin', but I don't know if that's gonna happen."

"What do you want to happen?" I find myself leanin' in closer to you and your eyes are movin' from my lips and back to my eyes.

"A lot of things." You nod slightly. "It just seems like I'm always waitin' and I'm tired of waitin'."

I'm confused by her words, "what have you been waitin' on?"

"A certain guy. One that makes my insides feel like fireflies on a warm summer night." You smile shyly and I'm wonderin' if I'm that guy.

"Is it … um … me? Ya know, that makes you feel that way?" I sputter out and you smile.

"Yes. It is you, silly. I wouldn't be wrapped around you if it wasn't. You know I'm not that type of girl."

I nod at and move in closer. I rub my nose along yours gently and I hear you sigh. It spurs me on and I continue runnin' it along your cheek, slowly movin' my lips toward yours. I feel your hands combin' through the hair on the back of my head, and you adjust yourself even closer to me and I let out my own type of moan when my lips pass gently over yours. I feel your ragged breaths fannin' over my face and it's drivin' me forward.

As soon as I'm about to ask you if I can kiss you, my mother's voice breaks through the walkie talkie. "Edward, it's time you come home and let Bella do the same. Now, come on." her voice is soft but loud.

My head falls to your shoulder and you unwrap your legs from around me and you push yourself away and step up on the bank of the creek. I watch as you quickly grab your clothes and put them on while I stand in the water for a few more minutes, tryin' to wrap my head around what just happened.

I've just been cock blocked by my mother.

"Your mama is somethin' else, isn't she?" You say chucklin' and I hesitantly laugh back.

I immediately I feel empty.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, what were you doin' out late the other evening?" My dad questions as he taps the sights of his two-seventy rifle, linin' it up.

"Bella and I were hot from the workin' the fields, so I took her to the swimmin' hole."

I see him nod and the gun goes off. Turning my head, I see that he's still a little off from the red dot in the middle of the haybale.

"You behaved yourself, I take it?" He asks.

I feel my ears start to burn, and I'm thankful that he's occupied by his rifle.

"Yes, sir." There is no way in hell I'm gonna tell him what really went on in that creek.

Your almost naked body wrapped around mine.

My fingers feelin' every inch of your back.

My face inches from yours.

Lips almost pressed together, finally gettin' what I want.

"That's good. Bella is a good girl." he says.

"Yes sir. I agree."

"And what did you find out durin' your swimmin' party?" he laughs.

"Just that … Bella likes me, as much as I like her." I keep poppin' out the clip and puttin' it back in. My hands were too idle for the fifth degree he's givin' me.

I'm still blown away that you do want me, just as much.

You're are a sneaky little thing.

"So … lemme get this straight. She helped out rakin' the fields and y'all were hot, so you took her swimmin'. You both discovered that you like each other. Wait ... No, I know better. You love that girl. You have since you were knee high." He looks at me, droppin' the gun, pointin' it at the grass covered ground.

"Yep, that's about it." I pull my gun up and settle in. I pull the trigger, feeling the kick in my shoulder. I'm satisfied because mine is aligned and ready to go for deer season.

"When are you gonna pull your head outta your ass, son?" my father questions, lockin' the clip into place and slidin' a bullet in the chamber.

"Well, I'm tryin'. I mean, I know what I have to do."

"And what's that?" He looks over at me.

"I'm jumpin'. All in." I nod at him, certain in my decision. I pull my gun up and fire another round for the hell of it. I watch as the bullet pierces through the hay bale, sending it out there in the woods somewhere only god knows. The smoke billows out from the end of it before I drop the the tip of it to the ground. It makes me feel like what's goin' on with you and me are finally gonna hit the mark.

"Good for you." He pulls the trigger and lets another one rip. This time it's dead on, no doubt about it.

"Yeah." I say to nobody in particular, and my father of course ignores it, because he always has the last word.

"Take her fishin'. That's what I did with your mama. You find out a lot about a girl when you take her fishin'. You watch the way she casts, how she baits, how she handles the slimy little suckers. You'll find out if she's patient and kind. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

I nod at him while he puts his gun on safety.

"Then, you bring her by for dinner." And with that, he starts walkin' back to the house and I follow because I heard mama yell a couple minutes ago.

I step into the house, and the smell from the kitchen makes my stomach rumble.

I quickly wash my hands and take my place at the dinner table, sayin' grace and my mama servin' us up our dinner. It's quiet for some time, and the only thing you can hear is forks hittin' the plates, knives cuttin' into the chicken and my fathers moans over my mama's cookin'.

"Esme, you did yourself a fine job on this dinner, darlin'."

My mothers answerin' smile is all my father needs in response as he continues to dig in and get a second helpin'.

"Edward," my mother clears her throat and I know when she addresses me this way, it's somethin' serious.

"Yes, ma'am." I put my fork down, waitin' on her to continue.

"Oh," she shakes her head. "Keep eatin', honey. I know you're starvin' after not havin' dinner with us last night." Her eyebrow quirks as I reach down and pick up my fork.

I nod and dig back in, hopin' to stay silent because - just like my father - I'm about to get the same spanish inquisition from my her.

"Enlighten me if you would," she takes a drink of her sweet tea. "What is goin' on with you and Bella Swan? You know her family and ours have been friends for years."

"Nothin' is goin' on, as of yet." I take another bite of my food, wipin' my mouth with my napkin. "I like her and she likes me." I shrug.

"Don't you mean love? You love that pretty girl don't ya?" She smiles sweetly at me, her left hand has her napkin crushed in it, while it's under her chin. Her fork is hovering above her plate.

"Yes, I do." I nod. "I guess it really isn't a secret is it?" I laugh and look right at her, feelin' a blush rushin' to my face.

She shakes her head, "You can't hide those types of feelings, sweety. And, by the way I watch her with you, she might just return the sentiment." She looks back down at her plate and takes a bite and I sit there silent.

Thinkin' and wonderin'.

"Do you think?" I question my her.

"Oh, honey. I don't think. Your mama knows so. I was a girl once way back in the day. I remember those feelings like they were yesterday. I looked at the man sittin' to your left the same way." She smiles at my father and he smiles back at her.

"Now … what are ya gonna do about it?" She asks and my father starts laughin'.

Damn them.

"I think I'm takin' her fishin'." I look over at my dad and he chokes a little.

"Carl? What did you tell him?" My mama points a fork at him and now it's gettin' interesting.

"Oh, Esme. I just told him to take her fishin for God sakes." He throws his arms up in the air in a circle.

"Take her fishin', huh?" She taps her chin. "Do you not remember what happened when you took me out on that lake, Carl?"

I'm tryin' to contain my laughter watchin' my parents go back and forth.

"Yes, I do. I remember it very well." My father replies and then I see his eyes float off to a far away place and then he turns to me with a worried expression.

"Mmm hmm." My mama nods, "that's what I thought." She then turns to me smiling. "Those fish weren't the only thing your father was tryin' to catch. He made sure he brought the right bait, and knew just where cast it." She winks at me and looks back at my father.

_Oh, lord help me._


	11. Chapter 11

The hallways are littered with students, running this way and that way. The sounds of squeals and laughter are filling my ears as I make my way down the path to my locker. The squeaks of sneakers against the tile floor, the loud bangs of metal on metal as lockers close bring me back to the moment that this is no longer summer. I'm in my senior year and I can already feel things changin'. I stop every once and awhile when someone says hey and to ask me how my summer went. We strike up petty conversations before we move on to the next task at hand.

I round the corner, on my way to my locker - my eyes are looking at the back of someones head in front of me when I reach up to adjust my hat waiting for my moment to pass this person. I hitch my bag further up on my shoulder and quickly step around him and I'm finally in the free in clear. Not as many students are around and I make a beeline but what I find waitin' for me, makes me stop in my tracks.

Your foot is pulled back, restin' on the bottom half.

Your hair is down around your shoulders, covering up the top part of that blue sundress that I makes me die every time.

I think you know I have a thing for you in that outfit.

Again, you're wearin' your worn out boots and when your eyes meet mine, your face lights up like a tree on Christmas mornin'.

"Mornin' Edward." You greet me standin' up straight.

"Good morning to you, too." You step to the side and let me put in my combination, pullin' the lever and open it.

"What are you doin' on this side of the school?" I question you and you look down shyly.

"I just wanted to see you, and tell ya good mornin'. Is there something wrong with that?" You put your little hands on your hips and look at me with a little smirk playin' on your lips; fightin' to hold it back.

"There isn't nothin' wrong with seeing you in the mornings. I kinda like you waitin' to see me." You step closer to me and you grab the bill of my cap, pushin' it upwards.

"I'm always waitin' on you, Edward." You are inches from my face and I feel my bag slip off my fingers and land with a thud on the floor, but I don't care.

"You've never waited on me." It's always me waiting for you. I grab you around the waist and you shudder.

"How long, huh? How long are you gonna keep me waitin' on you?" She asks.

The bell rings signalin' our asses to get to class, and I'm bumbed.

But, now I have my fathers voice deep in my head, tellin' me what I know is the truth.

You're not gonna wait forever.

"Save me a seat at the assembly would ya?" You ask me and I nod.

"I'll see ya." You reach up and hug me tightly and I return it, just at eager.

You kiss my cheek with those lips and I can feel the burn from them, leavin' a mark in its wake.

You turn to walk away, but not before turnin' around and pointin' to a watch that isn't there.

"Times a tickin', Cullen." You wink and turn back around before I can say anything.

It's now or never.


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, since your reviews have been awesome ... Dawn and I ... decided a little fun. For all those who review *yells like Oprah* you get a present! So! Here we go peeps! Thanks for the love!**_

* * *

The bleachers in the gym are fillin' up quick and I keep catchin' myself lookin' at the doors for you, only to see you're still not here.

I glance down at my watch, fiddlin' the strap when I look up and see you walkin' up the stairs, lookin' in my direction. I stand, thinkin' you're gonna sit by me, but instead you walk down the row in front of me and sit.

I'm confused as all hell.

"I thought you wanted to sit beside me? I saved you a spot." I lean forward and question you.

You turn and give me a look over your shoulder. "I'm fine and dandy right here. I'm still by you, silly." You laugh and I can't help but pout.

When we hear the principle whistle, it all starts comin' at me as to why you decided to sit in front of me, instead of by my side.

You lean your back into my knees, throwin' your long brown hair over to the side. I can't help but open my legs, and you fell right into the pocket they've created. I feel your body sigh with contentment, while mine is runnin' a mile a minute. Your arms come up to rest on top of my thighs while your fingers run circles around my kneecaps.

While we listen to the principle stand up there and talk about what is expected of us this year, and how it's gonna be the best year yet, I can't help but reach down and rub the front of your arms. He keeps going on and on, addin' in that tonight is the first football game of the season and with that, the players come joggin' into the gym. It's quite deafening listenin' to everyone clap and yell for our team. You removed your body from it's cradle as you stand up and cheer them on.

I can't say that I am surprised. You love football and usually go to all the games that you can.

When the ruckus settles down, you take your seat again. But, before you lean back again. I finally make my move.

"Do you know how pretty you're lookin' today?" I whisper quietly against the lower part of your ear. I'm half tempted to nibble on if we weren't in front of four hundred of our peers.

"Why, Edward Cullen. Are you givin' me a compliment?" You turn your head slightly towards me to whisper back, but then you turn back around.

"I am." I nod, my nose brushin' up and down your neck.

"Well, thank you for the complement. You always look good, Edward." You reply as your neck leans a little to the left.

I keep goin' "Well … do you plan on goin' to the game tonight?" I say against your neck, my lips barely brushin' your soft skin that covers it.

I quickly look around the gym to see if anyone is watchin' and luckily everyone is payin' attention to the cheerleaders jumpin' around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off.

"I could pick you up. Maybe go get somethin' to eat before at Maid-Rite?" I ask and this is when I decide to be bold.

I move and I touch the shell of your ear with my tongue, flickin' your lobe. Pullin' it in between my teeth gently, breathin' my hot air on it and then I release it. I place a gentle kiss right behind your ear and linger there for a moment before I move a little further down your neck, leavin' wet trails.

I hear you quietly moan and it makes me want to do more. I want more of those sounds fallin' between those lips, and I want them all to myself.

"I would love for you to," your hands squeeze my knees and you turn around to look at me. "But, I've already made plans with Alice. I'm sorry." You reach up and run your fingers through my hair.

"No biggie." I try to not let my emotions show that I'm disappointed, so I push through them and smile.

"If I had known," you say, but I don't think I was meant to hear when you turn around and slump against me.

You wilt like a damn flower in need of sun. So I try to show you that I'm not mad at you.

My hands touch your shoulders and I move them towards your neck. I let my fingers drop, rubbin' gently the top of your back and then I repeat the movements.

I notice that there are goosebumps on your arms and I internally fist pump. I love gainin' reactions from you, even if they are subtle.

I'll take what I can get.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I hope y'all enjoyed the hidden chapter in your PM boxes! Thanks so much for the love! Thanks also to Missy for making a swoontastic banner! **_

* * *

It's late Friday night and I'm lying in my bed staring at the white popcorn that adorns the ceiling. I came home after the game, not really wantin' to go to an after party because I was sort of tired. Even though you tried to get me to go, I just wasn't in the mood. We hung out at the game and you let me hold you while you were sittin' next to me on the bleachers, but that was were talkin' to friends and laughin', and it was nice because nobody paid any attention to the touches and glances we were givin' one another. I wanted to ask you to be mine before I ask if I could kiss you, but not in front of all of them. Call me stupid, but I just wanna make sure before I go makin' a fool outta myself.

So here I am, layin' here about the last couple hours, and how they've flown by with a vengeance.

I get to thinkin' about how you've talked to me, met me by my locker every morning to bid me a good mornin'. How you have seemed to take on the color blue as a main part in your outfit choices. It makes me wonder if you are doin' that for me, from what I said to you that one night.

Your casual smiles that like up my heart. I like to think those are for me, and no one else.

It also makes me contemplate if you really want me as much as I want you. The way I would love to have you here, lyin' down with me. Hushed whispers slippin' past our mouths, and our lips dancin' with one another. Me holdin' you tight around your waist, pullin' you closer to me. I want to be tangled up in you, in every sense of the word.

My eyes close and my hand slowly moves down my body towards the part of me that yearns for you most. Feelin' my hand rub my cock on the outside of my thin boxers makes me moan out loud, but quietly. Your name falls from my lips as I imagine it's you here, doing this to me – makin' me feel this way – this good.

I pull my dick out, and instead of my rough hand, I think about how your small one would look. All five fingers wrapped around me, pumpin' and pullin' – squeezin' and tuggin'. My thoughts take a dirtier turn when I imagine you sittin'; straddlin' me at the waist. Your thighs grippin' mine tight as your ride me. Your hair ticklin' my knees because your head is thrown back, lovin' the feelin' of my cock inside you.

Those thoughts are pullin' me under when my phone sittin' on my nightstand pulls me away from those imaginations of you.

Reachin' over, I look at the name that's on the screen.

I look at the alarm clock. The red numbers are flashing eleven- twenty- two at me. I knew you were at a party tonight, and the dread of what could have happened enters my system, and I feel a cold sweat take place the hot one I was just havin'.

I quickly slide my shaky finger across the screen and answer.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I ask and the other side of the receiver, I hear nothin' but laughin' and gigglin'.

"Edward." You laugh and I feel better, but I'm also wonderin' why you're callin' me at this hour.

"What's up, Bella. Why are you callin' me at eleven-thirty?" The air leavin' my lungs is harsh because not only because of what I was doin' just minutes before, but because you scared the livin' daylights out of me.

"I need ya, Edward. Can you come and get me from the Crowley party? It seems I've had a little too much shine and it's not what your grandaddy makes, and this stuff was stronger." You laugh out.

"You need a ride then?" I jump up from the bed and quickly find my jeans that were discarded on the floor.

"Yep," you pop the p at the end of the word. "so, can you … come?" You whisper out the last word and it makes me freeze.

Bella sayin' the word _come_. I know it's a foolish thing to think, but after what I was just doin', my God if it didn't sound good. It causes me to get hard again, but I have to shake the thoughts. You need me, and knowin' that you called me has set my heart beatin' like a thousand stampedin' horses through a lonely field.

"I'll be there, can you give me twenty?" I ask, careful to be quiet. I would hate to wake up my parents and have them question where I'm headin' to.

"I'll give ya anything you want, Edward. All you have to do is ask." You laugh and I melt.

_Are you serious?_

"I want you," I say and I'm met with silence. I look down at my phone and that what I

notice that you have already hung up.

* * *

**_okay can I rec some stuff I'm reading? If you're interested? _**

**_Man in the moon by cullenstwimistress. If you like sweetness in your reading? Here ya go. I love her Edwards!_**

**_I just started Altered Measures by Kitchmill and so far - 1 chapter in - I'm hooked. I love her writing style. _**

**_1 more ... Late Night Confessions by 2DrunkUnicorns. Needing some dirty time? I love it! Dew it! Read it! Enjoy it._**


	14. Chapter 14

The ride back to your place is quite funny.

"What's cookin' on your ole' radio?" You push buttons until a song comes on that you like and can't hold back not singin'.

I've heard you sing numerous times durin' your little shindigs at the hall, but I feel as if I'm gettin' my own personal concert from you.

Here it is, midnight, and you're singin' along to Conway Twitty on the radio. The words that are flowin' out of your mouth, are beautiful and they are speakin' some kind of truth to me.

Singin' about layin' you down, and whispers.

Your head is hangin' out the passenger window, the wind is catchin' all your words and laughter, ringin' it out into the cool night air. The circlin' current in the cab of my truck is giving me a high because not only do I smell the damp night air, I smell you. I don't know what kind of lotion you use, but I get the smell of summer time honeysuckle hangin' off a vine.

When the song ends, you pull your body back in the truck- hoppin' off your knees to sit correctly. I notice you smilin' at me, and I look over to meet it with my own. Smackin' the middle part of the seat with your hand causin' you to laugh.

"Can I sit here?"

"If you want. You won't have any complaints from me." I answer back, my eyes lookin' into yours for a split second before I turn them back to the road.

"Will ya do somethin' for me, Edward?" I hear the old vinyl giving away as you slide closer. I suddenly feel your body close to mine. Your chin is now resting on my shoulder, awaitin' my answer.

"Anything." I nod and I feel your rushed breath against my neck. I think it's your favorite spot. You do this to me all the time.

"A mile up, make a left turn onto that gravel road. It's deserted – nobody travels it very much anymore." Your hand moves to my forearm and you squeeze.

In a matter of minutes, I'm changin' gears and pullin' off into the ditch line where you tell me to. We wind up by the railroad tracks on the south side of town. I turn the truck and lights off and look over at you. You're so close to me, I can't barely stand it. I reach out and touch your arm, my fingers runnin' down the length of it slowly.

I watch as the goosebumps form, the moonlight giving me just enough light to watch. I feel them under my fingertips and I hear you sigh in what I hope is contemptment.

"That feels good," you whisper. Your eyes are closed, hopefully enjoying the feelin' of some sort of my body on yours.

"You always feel good to me, Bella." I let out a sigh, and you open your eyes.

"Let's get out and get some air." You say openin' those pretty eyes.

I turn and open the door and you follow behind me, slidin' out like you always do.

You take a hold of my hand when I shut the truck door, and I hold yours just as tightly. Walkin' us over to the tracks you step in between them, causin' me to follow. But, you have to know I would follow you anywhere.

Before too long, we walk in silence down the tracks and your body keeps gettin' closer to mine and I love it. Your heat is warmin' up my body like an ember that's causin' me to catch fire.

"You know," you start by breakin' the silence. "You can relate life to the tracks. You take one way and its takes you to one destination, while if you take those," you point over to the opposite tracks, "will take you either way from the place you mostly wanna be or to a new adventure that you didn't see comin'." You stop and turn towards me.

I see you suck a deep breath into your lungs and release it. "What's it gonna be, Edward?" You ask and I don't know what you're talkin' about.

"What's, what gonna be?" I shake my head, but my eyes are locked with yours.

Just then we hear the train whistles in the distance, coming' closer to where we are standin'. I make a make a move to get off the tracks but you stand your ground, not falterin'.

"When are you gonna make a move? This isn't chess or checkers, or some kind of board game. I feel like we are playin' that damn game _Twister_. When I move one part to green ... you're always takin' yellow with caution. I'm basically givin' you the green light. When are you gonna finally gonna let the thoughts inside your head spin to land on a green spot? When are you gonna take my green, and go with it?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_thank you all for the love - reviews and alerts! MUAH! I think this may be the chap you all have been waiting on! _**

* * *

I look towards the the light from the train that is steadily gettin' brighter as we stand here.

"Bella, you're drunk. I'm not gonna talk about this now." I pull to move you again and you shake your hand free.

"I'm not drunk, Edward." You cross your arms over your chest.

"Oh yeah? Okay. That's why you called me up at late at night to come and get you." I look back and you like your crazy.

"Which way are you gonna go, Edward? This way or that way?" You question.

"Again, let's go. You're drunk and I'm not sayin' anything you're not gonna remember in the mornin'." Before I realize it, you're standin' on the track and you breathe right in my face. I don't smell nothin' but chewing gum and you.

"Now, answer the damn question." I see the train behind you movin' closer and it starts blowin' its whistle, it's gettin' louder by the second.

"Bella, please let's go." I plead with you. I don't play with fate and I sure as hell don't play chicken with trains.

"Answer me!" You yell and I see now this isn't gonna end with me pushin' the inevitable away.

"Which way you gonna go, Bella? North, south, east, west, up or down - I don't give a damn. Because no matter what way you go, I'm comin' with you." I yell at you as I grab your face, wantin' you to hear me because I really don't want to repeat myself.

You point a dainty finger down the tracks - back towards my truck. I quickly hoist you up over my shoulder and take off runnin' being careful of my steps but movin' as fast as I can.

The train is gainin' on me and I just have to make it to that one spot so I can step off and we would be safe.

The horn whistles loudly and within' a couple more feet, I jump off the track into the barren ground, somehow keepin' us upright. The train whistles again, this time right by us as it passes by and the feel of the wind it's givin' off causes me to be unsteady.

I slowly place you on the ground, and you look up at me with the most intense look I've ever seen you have.

"Did you mean what you said?" You question and I nod.

"It's always been you, Bella." I grab your face, pushin' your hair back off of it, but the wind from the train is makin' it hard.

"So, what is it Edward? What's holdin' you back from bein' with me, huh?" You grab a hold of my t-shirt, jerkin' me towards you roughly.

"I'm scared, Bella. What if I get ya, then I lose you? I can't deal with that Bella." I shake my head and I prepare myself. "But, damnit ... I don't want to be wastin' another minute when I could be with you. Be mine? Say you'll be mine." I look deep into your eyes and I have my answer.

I crash my lips to yours and I let go of your hair to grab your neck, my left hand trailin' down to your lower back pullin' you closer to me. Your mouth meets mine without any abandon. This kiss is not slow and gentle like I imagined it to be. Our teeth are hittin' together, our mouths are movin' with one another in a sloppy , wet mess. I feel as if you are kind of markin' me with your scent - makin' you mine. You take hold of the reins of this kiss and I feel your tongue slide past my lips and dip into my mouth, searchin' out my own. I meet you halfway, lovin' the rough feeling of your tongue against my own. Our breaths are mixin' together and your hair is ticklin' my face, but I don't care. It feels as if we are in a whirlwind. The speed of which the train is movin' is givin' us exactly what this moment is. A swirl of emotions that's spinnin' around us, makin' everything lose focus. The loudness of the cars bouncin' off the tracks mimics my heart as it races for that next destination.

My destination, being with you.

I feel your hands sliding down my chest and they pause for a minute before those spider like fingers grab a hold of my belt loops. You tug my body more before you pull away from kissin' me. My lips follow you like a bass goin' after a spinnerbait and I hear you chuckle.

You look up at me with wide, lust filled eyes and they dart between each one of mine. I look down and I see your pretty little lips - red and swollen - but dyin' to keep kissin' them.

"That was well worth waitin' years for, but I'm afraid it's gonna be hard not kissin' you anytime I see you now." You say, the wind from the train carryin' that confession with it.

"You can kiss me anytime you want, Bella." I lean down towards your mouth again, "as long as I can do the same." I say against your lips and your teeth gently grab ahold of my bottom lip, bitin' it gently.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Edward Cullen." You smile at me, tuggin' and pushin' on my belt loops.

"And, I'm gonna hold on to you forever, Bella Marie. You got me and I'm never lettin' go."


	16. Chapter 16

_**I hope everyone had a fantastic Labor Day weekend! Now back to posting! Enjoy!**_

* * *

There was comfortable silence when we got back in my truck. The touches and glances grew tenfold last night and they didn't stop until I pulled up to your house. We talked about a lot of things. How far we wanted this thing between us to go, to where we see it leadin' in the future. And the conclusion - we just wanted to be us, like we always have been. Just … some more stuff added in. We will take it as far as it goes.

"Well ..." You pause lookin' at your front door and then back to me. "I better get my ass inside before I'm in even more trouble." You smirk and lightly laugh.

"How much trouble are you gonna be in?" I question , hopin' it's not too much.

You shrug, "it' doesn't matter. Tonight was ... Perfect." Your hand squeezes mine.

"I'm sorry. I should've just brought you ..." Your finger presses against my mouth and my words hard halted, but as if its second nature, I kiss it.

"Don't you _dare_ take back anything that happened tonight, Edward Cullen. It was perfect and I've waited for this for the longest time for what happened to night to finally happen. I'm happy. So happy." With that statement you kissed my lips and I couldn't help but smile against them. I now understood when you said a couple weeks back - with the lightning bugs - how you feel yourself light up.

"I'm not takin' anything back, Bella." I kiss you back, "I've waited just as long."

"Well, aren't we just a couple of bumps on a log." You laugh and it's contagious.

"We are." I nod in conformation.

"How long, Edward? How long have you been waitin' … for me?" You look at me shyly and I reach down and grab your hand, puttin' it in both of mine.

"A long damn time. I actually can't remember the exact date, but it's been a while." I'm not gonna tell you that I love you, because you might take off runnin', and I don't want that to happen.

"I think for me, it's been about five years. Ever since eighth grade." She nods lookin' out my windshield then turns back to me. "It was when I seen you kissin' that Stanley girl. It sparked somethin' in me, and I didn't like it. I was never so happy to see her family up and move to some big old city in all my life."

"But, you were friends?" I shake my head and I remember it like it was yesterday. She was my first kiss. We "dated" over the summer. I mean there was phone calls and my mama drove us to the movies a couple times, but that was it. After school started up and we were in the ninth grade, she told me that her Daddy got some big wig job in the city and they were movin'. So, that's where everything ended with her and I.

"Yeah, or so I thought." She shrugged, not sayin' anything more.

"Well … you didn't make it easy on me, ya know. When I seen you with Riley - I literally felt sick to my stomach. He got to touch you, hold your hand … just to be close to you … he had it all and I was left with nothin'." I turn away from you, and the feelin' of what it did to me to watch made my stomach churn.

"But, it brought us here, didn't it?" You ask.

"Yeah, I guess it did."

"Good." She starts to lean up to kiss me again, but that's when I hear a screen door slam. We both look over and see her mama standin' there with her robe on, starrin' in our direction.

"Isabella Marie … you better come on, now." She whispers out into the dark night and I feel Bella stiffen.

"I guess I better go." She looks at me, her hand squeezin' mine tightly.

I nod at her and look back to her mama. "Yeah you better." I lean in close to your ear and smirk. "At least she's smilin'. She knows, Bella."

"God, I hope so." You smile and quickly peck my lips. I take it gracefully even though I want so much more. I think we both do actually because of the pout that is adorning your beautiful face.

I open up my door and jump out of the truck and you follow after me. I love it when you slide down, but this time, it means a little more.

"Well, good night." My eyes search yours and I see yours shinin' with somethin' I'm not sure of.

"Night, Edward."

I lean down and give you a kiss and I hear your mama laugh.

"Mom, why do you have to ruin a moment?" You huff out which makes your mama chuckle more.

"Oh, sweetheart," Renee's head shakes. "I'm laughin' cause I'm happy for you. And it doesn't hurt to finally know that he has seen the light. Now, get inside."

Your turn to me and start walkin' backwards towards your house. "Bye." You give me a two fingered wave.

"Bye." I watch you walk to you get to your porch. Your mama wrappin' her arm over your shoulders.

"Get some safe, Edward. Thank you for gettin' our Bella home safe." Renee says and I nod.

"Thanks, Mrs. Swan and you're welcome. Anything for Bella."

I jump back in my truck, turnin' around and make my way back home. I can't help the grin that's taken over my face. Before I realize it, I'm home and parkin' my truck. I jump out and I try to sneak in the house as quietly as I can. I take off my shoes before I step on our wooden steps, and make sure to bypass the squeaky step on the third one, but a throat clearin' causes me to fall flat on my ass. I quickly right myself, takin' a deep breath before I turn around and look at my Father.

"So, where have you been until the wee hours of the mornin' son?" He questions and I find the boots in my hand extremely interesting.

"Bella called and asked me to go get her. You know ... needin' a ride home." I shrug.

"Was she drinkin'?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, sir."

"Then why did ya need to go get her?" He asks again. I can't lie to my parents. It's just not in my nature.

"She rode with Alice, her best friend, and she didn't wanna stay. So, she called me."

"Ah, I see." He taps his chin and stands up and comes over to stand on the same step I was. His one foot is still on the step above. "And, what in Gods name was you out doin' all this time? I know you left before midnight." I can see the smirk playin' on his lips and I sort of smile back. I know how to play this game. I know how to win. I already won you, now I need to do the same with them, so I don't get into trouble and can see you again this weekend.

"I went fishin'." I look up and smirk at him.

He blanches, but then laughs and pats me on the back as he leans in close.

"What kinda bait did you use?" He whispers, but still chucklin' at the same time.

I shake my head, "let's just say I watched that bobber carefully. When I seen it go down, I set the hook and I reeled it in and I'm not lettin' it back in that water if its the last thing I do. It's the best damn thing I've ever caught." I walk into the house and I leave him laughin' on the porch as I made my way into bed.

_Best night ever._


	17. Chapter 17

"So, how are you and Bella doin'?" Jasper questions and I look over at him and smile and sort of shrug my shoulders.

How do you explain to another guy that you are head over heels in love with a girl that you never thought you would have without soundin' like a pussy. That every wakin' minute you think about her, and rush to get to school just so you can have a few extra minutes alone with her before you start your day. The way you love the way she smells and doin' so, sets your body at ease, but it also lights up a fire inside you where you want to take her and make her fully yours.

That's how I feel about you.

But, it's also not sayin' we haven't done anything else besides kissin' … because we have.

"It's good, really good." I nod at him and look over at Bella dancin' in a line with Alice right beside her.

"That's awesome, man. I'm just happy you finally made the damn move. It wasn't gonna be long before someone snagged her up, ya know." He takes a drink of his soda and watches Alice like a hawk.

"Yeah, it just so happened to work out for the best I guess. Bella is a sneaky one." I laugh rememberin' that night.

"She had that planned for a while. Alice told me. It was kind of fool proof."

I shake my head, thinkin' back to that night and it seems like everyone but me knew of your little plan. I'm gonna make you pay for that, just so you know.

"Well, it's good now. I can't believe she's mine." I look over at you and your laughing and smilin' with Alice. I love to watch you smile. The whole room lights up and when you add your sweet laughter in the mix, it's deadly. Well … deadly to my heart.

"You better hold onto her. I heard Alec in the locker room the other day, braggin' how he was gettin' to escort Bella for Homecomin' and shit." He shrugs, "sayin' that he got the best one of the group and how easy it would be to take her away from ya. Just … watch your back man." He pats me on the shoulder and then makes his way towards his girl and I'm left standin' in place like a moron.

He's really gonna try to take you from me? Why is it that guys always want somethin' they can't have?

I feel you before I see you, and I turn to see you standin' there, sweaty from dancin' almost all night long. You grab the soda outta my hand and take a healthy drink of it before givin' it back to me.

"You got hooch in that, don't ya?" You smile and reach for it again.

"So what if I do?" I ask back and give up my drink easily while you look up at me from under your lashes. I watch how your mouth curve around the straw and it sends me into imagining what your mouth would look like wrapped around another thing … that's attached to me. Just the thought has me blushin' and I hear your chuckle over the loud music from the dance hall.

"What's gotcha blushin', handsome?" Your fingers reach out and touch my face, your teeth are bitin' into the straw makin' it flat.

"Just thinkin'." I shrug and try to look away, but you don't let me.

"Thinkin' about what?"

"You." I look into your eyes that way you know exactly what I'm tryin' to tell you. That's another thing about us. We are completely honest with each other – tellin' each other everything. The one thing I can't tell her though, is that I'm in love with her.

"What about me?"

I give you a look and your eyes become large and you give me a smirk. I'm hopin' that's all that needs to be said, but of course, you like to pull these … certain things out of me.

"Will you tell me later, or maybe show me?" You ask and my mouth drops open slightly.

I lean in close to your ear and your head leans into my lips, I kiss it; gently nippin' it. "It wouldn't be somethin' I can show you. It's somethin' you would be doin' to me."

Your body stiffens and then relaxes. You grab the back of my neck and pull my head around to where you can do the same to me.

"I wouldn't be opposed, ya know." Your teeth grab a hold on my ear and I feel a moan escape between my lips. I pull back and look at you, seeing the determination in your eyes.

We've been out on a couple of dates … movies and dinner – the normal. But, we've always left a little early and parked someplace dark where it could always just be the two of us, alone. We aren't exactly one of those couples that rush into anything, but we aren't stoppin' what we are wantin' either. You've felt me, just like I've felt you.

The first time I felt your hands on my dick, I nearly exploded all over my seat and dashboard. The way your soft hands rubbed me and stroked me, left me sweatin' and pantin'. I was embarrassed when it only took a couple minutes for me to come, but you nixed that. You kisses me right afterwards, aggressively. It was as if you got turned on just as much doin' it to me.

So, now thinkin' about puttin' your mouth where your hands have been, I feel myself getting' hard over the fact that you said you wouldn't be opposed.

"Let's go dance." You pull me out of my musings and I set my drink down and follow you out onto the hard floor. Different colored lights are floatin' around and the disco ball up above is makin' white light dance across your face. The lyrics and music of _Strawberry Wine_ are comin' through the speakers and I feel you grab me a little closer.

Your hand is dancin' across my chest and I'm sure you can feel the rhythm of my heart beatin' as I hold you close. My fingers are dancin' across the sliver of skin that's showin' on your back from your tied up western shirt. I feel the knot that's tied in front pressin' against my stomach from holdin' you so close. We spin in a circle listenin' to the lyrics and you start singin' and hummin' as you lay your head on my chest. It feels like there isn't anyone else around while we are together. I feel you slightly pull away and you look up at me.

"You wanna get outta here?" You ask.

"Are you not havin' fun or something?" I question you back and you shake your head quickly.

"No, I am … it's just … I can think of some other fun we could be havin'." Your lashes are framin' the top of your eyes as you look at me again from underneath them. I think you know this is my weakness.

I nod at you and then I scan the crowd to find Jasper. He's a couple people over so I reach down and grab your hand, wantin' you to follow.

"Hey man," I tap his shoulder and he turns around with a silly grin on his face. "We are headin' out. Just wanted to let you know.

"We are too." He looks back at Alice then to me. "We will see you later, then."

I nod and we quickly say goodbyes and you tell Alice that you will call her tomorrow.

For some strange reason, it seems like both you and I are in a hurry to get to my truck as our feet hit against the pavement quickly. My steps are apparently larger than yours because you're basically joggin' to catch up with me.

I open the truck door and you jump in quickly. I make my way around to mine; hopin' up into the seat. Before I can even get settled your fingers are in my hair and you're kissin' the daylights out of me, not that I'm complaining. I kiss you back with just as much fire and we are both breathin' heavily.

"Find a spot and park it." You tell me in between kisses. I reach up and slide the keys into the ignition, startin' my truck up and place into drive.

"Quickly, Edward." You whisper in my ear, biting the outside of it.


	18. Chapter 18

You reach for the hem of my shirt as your kisses get more frantic. I feel your fingers trailin' along behind the fabric as it makes its way up my body. The feel of you touchin' my bare skin leaves me shiverin' even though the inside of the cab is hot from both of us bein' in here together. Your mouth leaves mine, only to pull my shirt up and over my head and you discard it somewhere, but for right now, I really don't give two shits. I attach my mouth to your neck, hittin' that one spot that I know you like. My fingers are makin' quick work of the knot in the front of your shirt pullin' it open and I get to work on the buttons.

I want to feel your skin again, like I've done so many times, but not in this magnitude.

I push the shirt over your shoulders and down your arms, whippin' it off and throwin' it on the floorboards. Sure, I've seen you in nothing but a bathin' suit top and bottoms, but lookin' at you in the cab of my truck is sendin' my body into overdrive. My mind is currently swirlin' like a hurricane waitin' to make landfall as I look at you. Sweat coverin' your body, sittin' there with nothin' but your bra on. The lacy fabric keepin' you covered is screamin' at me.

"Edward, do somethin' … anything." You look at me as your chest rises and falls. Your whispered words hit me and I know we've done stuff, but this is all new.

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" I reach out and finger the top of that lacy fabric that's tauntin' me.

You reach back and unhook it and I can't help but watch as you slide one strap off and then the other, leavin' you there in nothin' but your jeans. I never thought that in all those fantasies that I had stored in my mind, I would get the real deal.

My hand instinctively moves down and touches your nipple and the sound that escapes from your mouth spurs me on. I love when you make that sound and I want more of it. I reach around and grab you by your waist and pull you till you're straddlin' me. I have to adjust my dick so it's not painful with you sittin' on it, but when I look up; you're watchin' every move that I just made.

"This okay?" I ask you but I move my mouth back to your neck, slowly movin' down.

"More than okay," you breathe out and I feel your fingers runnin' through my hair. But, when I hear you moan because my mouth has reached the top of your boobs, your lower half grinds down on me and it takes my air way.

This is the first time we've done somethin' like this. Sure, we've done a little bit of other stuff, but not in this magnitude.

I can't help myself when I feel you start to grind down over the top of me; I move my hips up to meet you. I stop kissin' you to look at your face and I see your mouth open and the upper half of your body is covered in a blush. When you open your eyes, they are right on mine. I feel you rise up again and move back down on my now extremely hard cock and my eyes roll in the back of my head. The feelin' of your body movin' over mine is drivin' me insane. My hands go to your hips and I grind myself into you. It feels too fuckin' good to stop, so I'm watchin' your face to make sure you're not wantin' to.

"Feel good, baby?" I question and I'm quickly answered by another moan.

"God, Edward." Your hips slide down again, and I'm meeting you with every move. I look over at the window and I see that it's completely fogged up by the heat of our bodies. I smile because I know now that I'm gonna have your handprint on my back glass and I'm never washin' it.

I wrap my arm around you, pullin' you in closer to me, but you keep riding me, getting' harder with each movement.

"God, Bella." I breathe out and with that you just start rockin' back and forth against me not stoppin'. Your mouth drops open and your skin breaks out in goosebumps and the words that leave your mouth, I can't understand. I'm pretty damn sure you just came because your movements stopped but I keep goin'. That's when I grab you and somehow get our bodies twisted around and now I'm hoverin' over you.

You look up at me, bitin' your lip and you grab my shoulders. Your legs wrap around my waist, pullin' me in closer to you and I can't help but grind into you.

I grunt and keep movin'.

"I need more," You whisper out and I grind into you harder and quicker and I feel the tightnin' of my jeans. I want to watch you come once more before I do, but the sad part is, I don't want to in my jeans.

"Bella … so … good." I say with each thrust of my hips and you answer me by throwin' your arms around my neck. Your boobs are rubbin' against my chest and that's when I'm thrown over the edge.

I thrust into you relentlessly, not givin' a shit anymore about it bein' in my jeans or not as I come the hardest I ever have in my life.

Our breaths are heavy as my body covers yours not wantin' to lose the feelin' but I have to move.

"I'm smashin' you aren't I?" I laugh and you just hold me tighter.

"I like it though." You whisper to me and you laugh.

"I like it, too." I kiss you and you smile.

Your cell phone starts ringin', and it breaks the silence of us just starin' at each other. I get up off you, pullin' my jeans away from me, grimacing. It causes you to laugh and answer the phone all at the same time.

"Hi, mom." You wink at me and I know what this means. We are out of time for tonight, but it's one of the best nights of my own and will go in the history books.

I see you reach down and grab your bra, and then my shirt. You fling it at me and I laugh causin' you to because it smacks me in the face.

I listen as you tell her you'll be right there and you hang up the phone.

We finish dressin' and you come sit next to my side, layin' your head on my shoulder as I back up my truck and head towards your house.

"Tonight was fun." You say over the radio.

"It was." I nod in agreement.

"So, homecomin' is next week. You got your suit?" you ask and I turn to look at you.

"Yep, you ready to walk across that field … everyone lookin' at how pretty you are? I just hope you don't fall." You smack my shoulder lightly and laugh.

"It would be better if you were there walkin' with me." You grab my hand, lacin' your fingers with mine.

"Yeah, but I'll be there when you win, waitin' to kiss you silly in front of everyone."

"You better." You squeeze my hand with yours and I do the same back.

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry about that."

Before too long, we pull up to your house. I get out and walk you to your door, and you give me a quick kiss goodnight.

When you turn and go inside, I stand there for a minute starin' at your door.

"I love you, Bella." I say into the night air, knowin' you can't hear me, but it felt good to say it.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here we go! Still with me?**_

* * *

It's homecoming week and its been quite hectic. Since you're on the Homecoming court, you've been goin' here and goin' there. I stood there, on the sidewalk today and watched you smile and wave to everyone linin' the streets this evening as you passed by them ridin' in old man Garrett's convertible.

You looked beautiful. Your hair blowing and your smile made other people smile back. When I moved further up to the front, your eyes connected with mine, you gave me a two finger wave blew me a kiss. My heart grew bigger in that moment as I watched you drive by. I wanted to follow you, but I stood still as you grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

So, here I sit on a bleacher at the game, watchin' the scoreboard as the seconds tick down closer and closer to halftime.

"Who you think is gonna win?" Emmett asks me and I shrug at him.

Emmett and I have been good friends for some time now and him askin' that question leaves me mute. Sure, I want to believe that you're gonna take the title of queen, but you're also up against Alice and Maggie.

All three of us guys, none of us playin' football, are left here waitin' for our girls to see who the entire student body voted for.

"I don't know. I mean ... It would be cool and I know it would make Bella happy." How else am I suppose to answer a question like that.

"Well, you know Maggie." He shrugs and looks out towards the field. "She's just too damn competitive for her own good."

Let's just say that Maggie is secretly a guy with boobs. This one time at a party, I watched her knock a dude to the ground in one shot and not bat an eyelash. I tend to run from her when she gets mad. Her family are good people, but I think her Daddy always wanted a boy and never got one. She's one of four girls, and so he made his boy out of Maggie. I'm not sayin' she's rough by nature, but she's not afraid of anything and kicks my ass at huntin' and fishin'. I guess to each their own. It's gonna be weird to see her in a dress and all. She doesn't even wear them on Sunday's for church.

We laugh and that's when Jasper chimes in. "Hell, Alice was just happy to get nominated."

We all nod with that statement because Alice Brandon is a live wire but she's not the popular kid and tends to keep to herself. She may be small but that little thing packs a punch. She's not your typical girl. She's quiet and homely, but embraces the things she loves, her friends being one of them. She comes from a good family - hard working - and she's the same way.

"I take it you and Bella are going good?" Emmett asks and I nod.

"Yeah, we're good - real good." I reply back, lookin' down at my hands.

"I can tell. I mean ... I seen you both eye fuckin' each other in church this past Sunday." He laughs and my jaw drops.

I thought we were bein' discrete. It wasn't my fault that every time I looked up, your eyes were on mine and I noticed you blush like crazy. We were sittin' in the house of the Lord and I couldn't stop thinkin' about what we did in my truck just hours before. How you looked as you rocked against me. The feel of you over me and under me. My imagination and thoughts didn't do it justice when I was livin' the real thing.

I adjust in my seat when I hear the buzzer signalin' half time and all three of us guys stand.

The announcers voice comes through the speakers and starts goin' on and on about the traditions of Homecomin' and crap.

I start makin' my way down to the chain link fence that separates the fans from the field. Jasper is on my left and Emmett follows and sides up on the right side. I'm getting anxious to see you, even though I know what your dress looks like, but I have yet to see the whole package.

Yeah, you made me go shoppin' with you for some strange reason wantin' my opinion on what looked better. Of course, every dress you picked out was blue but they were all different. You decided on the one that left me speechless and needless to say, it left me with visions of peelin' it off your body slowly. Kissin' every inch on your back as I unzipped it.

I hear the announcer say Alice's name and Jasper hoots and hollers for her and it makes me anxious to see you.

"Damn, she looks pretty." He says and I nod in agreement, but I'm sure you're gonna look prettier.

Next up is Maggie, and Emmett is about two seconds from jumpin' the fence and goin' after her. Watchin' Ben walk with her ... it's givin' me some anxiety as I watch them take their mark on the field. He's smilin' at her as his arm moves to wrap around her waist.

"What's up with football players man?" Emmett questions and I feel my hands gettin' sweaty. Jasper's words come floodin' back to me, but I'm not gonna let that bother me now because your name is being announced. Of course they save the best for last and that's when I see you standin' at the other side of the field.

"I'm pleased to introduce Miss Isabella Swan, daughter of Charles and Renee Swan. She is escorted by Mister Alec Delaney, son of Aro and Dee Delaney." The crowd goes crazy and I smile. You make your way across the field smilin' and laughin'. When you get closer, you're searchin' for somethin' and I know it's me.

When your eyes land on mine, I can't help myself and smile at you. You put two fingers to your lips and wave at me and thats when I do somethin' I've been waitin' to do. I mouth the words I love you to you and your eyes go big and I see that beautiful blush run deep all over you as you look down at the ground. You look back up and me and you mouth the same three words back at me and my whole world stops.

You, Isabella Marie, love me. You love me.

I'm so lost in you, I don't even pay attention to Alec holdin' your hand that's threaded through his arm. I don't even notice the way his head is angled at you, and he is starin' at me with an evil glare. My eyes are on you and yours on mine.

I'm wantin' to jump this fence and run to you and pick you up and kiss you silly, but I have to wait.

"And this years Homecoming queen and king are ..." The announcer says into the microphone and I'm holdin' my breath for you. I don't even notice the way Alec is holdin' you until the unthinkable happens.

"Miss Isabella Swan and Mister Alec Delaney." The announcer says and the crowd goes crazy.

And that's when everything happens in slow motion.

You start jumpin' up and down and that's when I see Alec grab your face and kiss the holy shit out of you. Your hands are on his chest and from where I'm standin' I can't see anything you're doin'.

I'm stuck.

Confused.

Heartbroken.

"Holy shit, man." Jasper yells and Emmett starts poundin' on the fence.

And I have no words. I'm just standin' here ... Stock still ... Watchin' my heart break all over the ground. I step back from the fence and I blend back into the crowd that's gathered. Before I leave, I catch a glance at you. Those same two fingers that you've kissed and waved at me from, those lips that mouthed three words to me are being rubbed. Your face is red and you're starin' at the ground as the last year winner places the crown on top of your head.

I turn and make my way to my truck, the crowd swallowin' me and closing off a path to you. I hear the guys yellin' my name over the crowd, but I don't stop. I know I shouldn't leave, but I have to get away.

I know if I stay, the situation won't be pretty. It's your moment, and I'm leavin' it at that.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for all the love of your reviews and adding this story to your alerts and favs! My squishy heart thanks you! So ... You asked for 1 more chapter today and I shall give it! Also ... I have a little something extra. It's not as if I'm holding chaps from you ... I just don't want the BPoV chap to take away from Edward. So you review or PM me ... You have some fun in your box! Or you can wait until the story is complete and I'll post it there. **_

_**Anyhoo - enjoy loves! *hides* again! Not beta'd mistakes are my own!**_

* * *

I don't know how long I've been out here, the only light showin' is from the moon. It's quiet and I prefer it to be that way at the moment. When I walked into the house, there wasn't a light on and I know my parents were out to dinner. They do it every year around this time. My mama says it brings them back to their youth while my father just prefers to indulge in my mama's fantasies of pretendin' they are eighteen again. They still act like it and there ain't nothin' wrong with it, but it's just the way it is. I walk over to the cabinet and move some cans around and grab a mason jar of my granddaddy's finest. I push through the screen door and leave out the back of the house and make my way to the only spot I know where I could gather my thoughts.

After sittin' here for a while, I got to thinkin' a lot about what went on tonight. I don't blame you in the least bit. But now, I'm blamin' myself for what happened.

I take another sip and feel the burn and I love it. It's killin' off every bad thing I've thought about from here to tem buck two. When I watched him kiss you, it killed me. I should have jumped that damn fence and knocked him out, but what good would that have done. It was your time to shine and he was gettin' to live that with you while I sat my ass on the sideline.

Takin' another slow chug from the jar, I see headlights in the distance and I hear the familiar rumble of a truck that I know too well.

You come blazin' into the pasture, dodgin' the cattle like it's some kind of obstacle course. I start to feel the rain comin' in a light drizzle when you kill the lights on that old truck. I hear the door open and then slam shut. I see you hike up your dress, the one that I picked out with you, and I see determination on your face as you round the front of it.

"Edward Cullen," you say marchin' right up to me, but leave a few feet in between us and I look right at you.

You looked so beautiful tonight, and you still look it now.

"Yeah." I state back to you. I really have no words.

"Where did you go?" You ask. Now you're pacing and your fingers are in your hair. Your dress in draggin' on the ground and you don't seem to mind. "You have to know that what he did meant nothin'. It meant nothin' to me, Edward." You huff out but your voice is raisin'.

"I came back here ... Grabbed this jar." I take it and slosh it around in front of me. "And came out here to this ole' rake to sit and think." I shrug and take another sip.

You grab your dress up and march over to me and grab the jar and you chug it. Pullin' the jar back and I see your face cringe.

"You should know better than to chug it darlin'." I laugh out and you cock an eyebrow at me.

"Well ... You should know better than to doubt me, for Christ sakes." You look up at the rain fallin' from the sky and then back at me. "I meant those words, damn it. I meant them ... so much. I wanted to tell you every time we were together, but I couldn't spit them out." You stomp your foot and for some reason, when you did, the rain comes down harder than it was.

I adjust myself and shrug, "like I didn't, Bella? Like those are just words that just come out on an everyday basis for somethin'? You looked so damn beautiful tonight when I watched you walk across that field. Do you have any inklin' how hard it was for me to watch you walk with him? Hmm? I wanted you to be on my arm, not his. I wanted to whisper how much I fuckin' love you in your ear. It was me that wanted to make you smile and laugh like he was doin' in your shinin' moment. I wanted the whole town to know you are mine. But, then … he goes and pulls that shit." My voice is raisin' and I don't care. "I want everyone to know your mine, God damn it. I love you Isabella Marie. That's why I said it. I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted you to know ... Maybe be thinkin' of me when they read off your name ... knowin' that I love you."

I didn't even notice that you have walked to stand in the middle of my legs, but here you are.

"You honest to God didn't think I was thinkin' of you?" You shake your head and laugh roughly. "When I set foot on that field, I could feel your eyes on me damn it. When I was smilin' it was because I knew you were out there somewhere. When I laughed it was because Alec said that he could steal me from you quite easily." You step closer to me and now your legs are touchin' the inside on mine. The fabric is becomin' wet from the rain, makin' it look a deeper color blue. I look up and your hair that was once all done up is now layin' limp on your head and face. "And then ... When you said you loved me, Edward ... There wasn't any place I wanted to be but with you. I didn't give a damn about a crown, or becomin' queen. I gave a damn about you." You take your finger and point it in my chest. "I care about you. Only you. I fuckin' love you, Edward."

I reach out and grab you around the waist and pull you close to me, droppin' the jar of shine to the grass below. The heat from your body is soakin' through mine and my forehead is on yours. The rain from my hair is mixin' with yours, runnin' down our faces.

"Say it again." I tell you more than ask.

"I love you." You whisper out.

"Again." My mouth is hoverin' over yours, waitin' for the words to slip from your lips again.

"I. Love. You." You say slowly and I pull you to me tighter and my lips crash with yours roughly.

"So much, Bella. I love you ... So damn much." My lips go back to kissin' yours and the rain is comin' down heavier but I don't stop.

The next thing I feel is your body bendin' down and your gatherin' up your dress again, pullin' it all the way up. Your one leg comes to rest on top of my thigh and the other follows. I grab onto you and you're straddlin' me again like the last time we were in the cab of my truck. There is nothin' in between us but your underwear and my rain soaked jeans.

Our mouths go back to what they were doin' before and your body is rockin' into mine. I lean forward and stand, turnin' you around to make you sit in top of the rake, my hands and arms not lettin' you go.

I push into you makin' you grab onto me tighter. "Mine," I grunt out as I hear you moan for me over what I'm doin' to you. How I'm the one makin' you feel this good.

"Yours, always been yours." You breathe out when I thrust into you again. Your body is meetin' mine and I'm lost in you when your legs come and lock around my waist. I'm kissin' your neck all the way down, gettin' the mix of rain and you on my taste buds as I lick your collarbone all the way up to your ear. Your hands are in my hair, directin' me on where you want my mouth and tongue. I'm makin' notes on what spot makes you make certain sounds.

The crackle of thunder close by pulls me away from you and I stop.

"I don't want you to stop." You plead with me and I nod. I look over your shoulder and see the barn in the distance and its as if a light bulb clicks.

I have an idea.


	21. Chapter 21

_**I just couldn't chop it into separate chapters. There are some truth behind this chapter ... So ... I hope you enjoy! I hope you all liked the Bella side of things that I sent you! Thank you for the love and for the alerts and favs! Mad love! **_

* * *

You know those girly movies … the ones where everything moves in slow motion when the guy watches the girl. Where everything falls into place as he watches her smile and laugh, some sort of light floatin' around her and the guy just stands there admirin' her?

_Hey, don't hate me. I've watched a lot of Lifetime and Hallmark movies with my mama_.

Well, I never thought it would be happenin' to me, in real life.

Here we are. You and I in the barn, and it's like some kind of movie. I'm standin' in a circle of hay bales and I'm watchin' you run in between them like this is some sort of cat and mouse game.

Your laughter is fillin' the open space and the sound of it echoin' off the tin roof makes it sound even louder. I watch as your water soaked hair moves back and forth as you dodge between the bales, movin' in and out of them quickly. I look down and watch as your bare feet move across the dirt floor, leavin' toe prints in their wake. Your dress is now filthy on the bottom, and I know that if you were any other girl, you might have been cryin' over the mess you're makin' of it.

But you're not. You're just you.

It feels like everything is in slow motion as I watch you. I hear the rain fallin' on the roof and watch as the leaks in the tin relent and slow drips of water fall from the top. I follow one as it lands right in front of you. I can't help but fall more in love with you as I follow your movements, watchin' you bring life to an old barn that's used for nothin' but storin' feed and hay. I hear my heartbeat in my ears, the rush of blood movin' through my body as you slow your movements and hide behind a bale, beggin' me to follow after you. I finally move, and it makes you laugh louder.

"Bella, what are you doin'?" I chuckle out as you stand on one side of a bale and I'm on another.

"I'm playin'." You pop your head out from the other side, smilin' at me.

There's humor in your features as you push away from it and move around to another set.

I stand there and watch as you run, your dress gathered up around your thighs as you hop behind another bale.

"Are you gonna catch me, Edward?" You mock me playfully and I laugh.

"Haven't I already?" I question back at you and I see you blush a little bit.

"Not completely, Mister Cullen." You wink at me and hop off to another one and I follow you.

"Is that right, Isabella Marie?" I follow you and lean against the side of the one you're hidin' behind.

"That's correct." I see you nod and push away from this one, but I lurch forward and I wrap my arm around your waist. I'm not lettin' you get away from me again.

"Mine." I tell you against your neck and it makes you giggle.

The need to feel you and hold you again courses through my body, and when I pull you closer to me; you squirm tryin' to get away. I remember just earlier how it felt to have you straddlin' me on that old rake, our kisses frantic as we poured every aggravating thought out over what happened tonight. The feel of you movin' over me, makin' me feel alive. The hushed moans that was swallowed up by the night time skies. Nobody out here but us and the crazy little critters that I knew were around. The feel of heat on your slick skin that the rain causes make my hands glide across you easily, leavin' a slippery trail in their wake.

"Always have been." You whisper, and I hear the rain hittin' louder against the tin.

I spin you around, and your back is against the bale and I press my body onto yours and I feel you relax. Your hands are restin' on my hips and I feel you grip them harder as I place myself in between your legs. I reach down and grab the bottom of your dress and pull it up, that way I can get a little closer to you – to feel you.

The air leavin' your lungs is comin' out rushed and I look down. Your chest is risin' and fallin' quickly and I'm mesmerized by the movements it's making. Every inhale you take – your body moves over mine.

Your hands come up and grab me by the back of my neck, pullin' me down to you. I moan when your lips touch mine and it seems like I'm havin' the same effect on you. Your hands leave my neck and move down to the buttons of my shirt, slowly pushin' the buttons through the holes and movin' to the next one. I pull back when I feel my shirt open up and your hands slide up my chest and push it off my shoulders.

"What are you doin', Bella?" I breathe against your neck and you squeak in my ear.

"Lovin' you, Edward."

My shirt ends up on the dirty floor and I feel your hands trailin' down my chest until they hit my belt buckle and all my air seizes. I freeze and look at you. But what I find there is somethin' I've never seen from you. I see fire burnin' in those beautiful brown eyes that's waitin' for some kind of relief. Lookin' closer, I see the love starin' at me. I just hope you find the same fire and love in mine.

My hands let go of your dress and I run them along the sides of your body, all the way up to your breasts, but I keep movin'. The path I'm goin' causes your arms to go above your head as my hands trace them on their way up. I grab a hold of your wrists, while my other hand moves back down to the side of you findin' that zipper I was searchin' for. Ever so slowly, I pull it downward and I watch in fascination as the top of your dress falls and your lower body pulls away from me. The fabric pools at our feet and I stand there breathin' heavy because there isn't anything coverin' your top half now. I can't help but stare at your beauty, completely naked before me other than a pair of dainty white panties coverin' your bottom half.

I pull my eyes back and that's when I notice your telltale blush movin' over your shoulders and down to where my eyes were just seconds before.

"Tell me you want me?" You ask, pullin' me out of my musing.

"So much, Bella." My eyes meet yours and I see you smile. I kiss you quickly and you meet me with no abandon. Your naked skin on mine, I let go of your wrists and you quickly send them toward my jeans. I don't stop kissing you for one minute as you work the belt and buttons holdin' them closed like it's second nature.

I pull back and chuckle, lookin' down watchin' you work.

"I want it," you rush out in a haste to get my wet jeans off my ass and I decide to help you out when the denim refuses to budge. We finally get them off and I'm left standin' there in nothin' but my boxers and I feel my own body start to flush as your eyes drag over every inch of me. Up, down, and over again.

"So do I," I look right at you as I say it.

"Then take it." You bluntly say and before I even realize I'm doin' it, I've got you hoisted up around my waist. My hands are on your ass and I'm grindin' into you with abandon. Your moans are mixin' with the sound of the rain; my grunts are matchin' every one of your own.

As I'm about to take you right here, a thought enters my mind and I pull back and I hear you whimper.

"I thought I told you … I don't want you to stop." You say and I reach down and grab what I know we are gonna need.

"Just … hang on."

Your legs tighten around me as I right myself and step through the bales with you hangin' on me like monkey. I finally make it to where I wanted; I reach in the doorway and flip the switch. It turns on a lamp on the little table sittin' next to the little cot bed in the bunkhouse.

"This okay?" I ask you hopin' this isn't stupid or cheesy.

"Perfect." you whisper against my neck as I walk and lay you down the dust ridden cot, but you don't seem to mind. We are already filthy, but luckily our bodies have since dried off.

You go back to kissin' me and my heart is poundin' so loud, I'm afraid you can feel it as I lay you down.

My body is restin' on top of yours and your ankles are still locked behind me, pullin' me in closer to you.

"Bella, are you sure?" I have to ask and you answer with just a nod.

I sit up and its causes the death lock to loosen up and I reach down and grab the top of your panties that's sittin' just below your hip bone. Givin' you one more look to be sure, you follow my lead and you lift up, lettin' me slide them down your thighs. I tuck the fabric in my thumbs and open my hands, feelin' your legs the entire length of you until they come off. I stand and remove my boxers, standin' there in front of you naked as the day I was born.

Your eyes meet mine and you smile. "I love you." You mouth to me and I quickly mouth it back. Leanin' down, my fingers find what I need and I wink at you. You let out a shy laugh as you watch what I'm doin'.

_Why does this part have to be so awkward?_

I grab your knees and you open them easily, lettin' me settle in that little spot that seems made for me.

I kiss you and you kiss me back and I feel myself right there. The spot I've had fantasies about over and over again.

"Ready?" I ask and you nod, pullin' my body down on yours.

I reach down and grab my cock to steady myself. My hands are shakin' as I place the tip against you. I slowly push in and my air stutters out - haltin'.

I can't breathe. The feelin' of you surroundin' me is too much.

"Bella." I rush out when I push farther into you. Your breath hitches and your legs tighten around me, feelin' like I'm in a vise grip but I welcome it.

"Edward, you gotta move. It's too … much." you exhale and it washes over me makin' me move.

I push into you and your hips rise meetin' mine every single time. I'm swallowin' your moans with my mouth as I keep kissin' you over and over again.

I push myself up by my arms and I look at where we are connected. It makes the blood rush quicker through my body as I watch myself slide in and out of you. Your wetness coatin' me and the sounds that it's makin' is sendin' my body over the edge. I look back up at you and I find that you were watchin' just like I was.

"I love you, Bella." I feel like I need to tell you as I continue to push into you over and over again.

I feel my will breakin' as I start to sweat. Your head is movin' back and forth - nails diggin' into my shoulders as you start to say my name over and over again. Your body is covered in a blush that I am captured watchin' the way your body is changin' for me by what I'm doin' to you.

"Come, Bella." I whisper into your ear. I really want to beg but I don't.

"Just … one … more …" you say with every thrust and just when I couldn't hold out any longer, you give me what I want.

Your pussy tightens around as I feel you come. The warmth that's now coatin' me makes my eyes roll back in my head as I squeeze my eyes shut. I yell your name as I follow right behind you. My mind finally catchin' up to what my body was chasin' after.

I collapse on top of you and I kiss your cheek, nose, forehead, and everywhere I can reach with my lips. Your hands run through my hair over and over again as we lie here and catch our breaths. I feel your heart beatin' a hundred miles a minute and I'm sure mine is keepin' up with yours.

I know I'm squashin' you, but you don't seem to mind, so I continue to lie on top of you, lovin' the feelin' of your sweaty body against mine.

I flip us over, makin' you lay on top of me and that's when I finally open my eyes to see your chin propped up on your hand that's against my chest and you're smilin' at me.

"What?" I smile, questionin' the smirk that's playin' on your lips.

You laugh a little bit and lay your head down on me. Your fingers draw circles on my stomach and you release a breath.

"That … what we just did, Edward." Your fingers stall but start back up again, "was better than winnin' any damn … stupid plastic crown." You laugh lightly and I find myself laughin' with you.

"I love you, Edward." You say quietly and turn to look at me.

"Mine." I reach down and drag your body up to my face and it causes you to giggle. I look into those pretty eyes and smile. "And I love you, Bella. Always have and probably always will."


	22. Chapter 22

These past couple weeks have been nothin' but amazin'.

There's been a ton of kisses.

Not so innocent touches here and whispered words of love there.

Discoverin' new things about you was an adventure whenever we could get away together.

A few times, I even showed you what your love does to me. What makes it even better ... You gave it right back to me.

This mornin', I watched you walk across the parkin' lot in a dress that was the color of dandilions that stood out like they were in a yard full of green. The deep yellow made your skin seem brighter and translucent as the sunshine beaming down on your back made it look as if your glowin'.

I watched you sing those songs, your face happy as you let your beautiful voice ring out, blendin' with the choir that stands besides you.

That whole time, instead of the listenin' to the preacher give his good word for the day, I was day dreamin' about you.

I can't help but think I'm the luckiest guy on the face of the earth when you walk up to me and thread your arm through mine and exit the church together.

The drive back to my house was quiet as we sat in the back seat of my fathers truck, but the glances you were given me, were anything but.

So here we are, like always, sittin' at my kitchen table, playin' a game of chess. Yeah, I know it seems stupid and borin' but this is what you and I have been doin' for the past couple weeks as our parents sit out on the back porch and talk about mundane topics that literally bore us to death. We stopped sittin' out there when they started askin' the questions about college and where we see ourselves, and to be quite frank, I have no idea.

All I know, is I want to be with you – wherever you go.

"I still can't get it out of my mind." You say laughin', shakin' your head.

"What about?" I ask you because your mind is a crazy place, filled with things that normally wouldn't make the average person laugh.

"Alec's face." You look up at me and then back to the chess board.

"Oh!" I think back and it causes me to chuckle as I contemplate my next move. "Well, someone needed to teach him a lesson." I shrug and watch the next move you make.

I remember it fondly. I still don't understand how the girls and you got this little scheme together and pulled it off as if nothin' was wrong.

We all skipped out on the dance, and decided to go campin' out by the river. Sure, it was a chilly night, but that made it all worth it. You were sittin' on my lap, nuzzlin' into me while I sat there holdin' you tight in front of the fire. You whispered how much you loved me in my ear whenever you felt like it, and told me how much you loved the night before. It took everything in me not to lock you up in that tent and do it again. I remember you laughin' at me when I had to adjust myself, but your body bouncin' on me didn't help matters any. We were all havin' a great time until we had a few people show up that wasn't invited. I felt you stiffen in my arms, and it caused me to hold you tighter.

One thing I'm not, and that's a fighter. I prefer the revenge tactics and I plot evil ways.

So, when Alec and his dumb ass cronies showed up, my mind was reelin' in the possibilities. When you leaned against my ear and asked me to promise you that I wouldn't do anything stupid to get myself hurt, of course, I agreed. But, that's not to say I wasn't gonna get his ass back for what he pulled.

Nobody was movin' from their spots as they were runnin' around like a bunch of idiots. We were watchin' them, not talkin' and not movin'. That was until Emmett piped in with a fantastic idea and it sent my plan into motion. He told them all how the water was still warm, and we all just got out of it and was dryin' off by the fire. Emmett looked at me quickly and I noticed in his smirk that he was on to me. I had to get him back – someway – somehow for what he did to Bella and I.

When those stupid idiots took off towards the water, strippin' as they went, I waited for the perfect time to make my move. I tapped your butt, wantin' you to move and the look you gave me was one that held either mischief or amazement.

"But, Edward … you peed on his shoes." You laugh and I shrug.

"And it was awesome." I nod and look up at you smilin' and you return it as I make my next move.

"It was pretty funny. Especially because he had no clue. But, I can tell why you did it." You're movin' across the board and it makes me fidget in my seat. You're better at this game than I am and I hate losin'.

"Why's that?"

"You marked your territory - plain and simple."

"Well, what about you?" I ask and you give me your best Scarlett O'Hara impression. Throwin' your hand on your chest and battin' your eyelashes at me. I just wanna kiss you, so I do. I lean over the table and give you a quick one and then sit back down.

"I didn't do anything but state the obvious, Edward." You make another move and then you look up at me.

"Tellin' him he smelt like piss in front of the whole lunchroom is nothin'?" I raise an eyebrow in question and laugh and it causes you to blush.

"Well, you try sittin' by the jerk in biology every day and tell me the smell of urine doesn't about make you sick." You huff out and cross your arms over your chest.

"The look on his face was pretty priceless, especially when Maggie sort of quoted that one movie – standin' in his pissy shoes and there ain't nothin' he can do about it. But, the best part is when he took his shoe off and smelt it." I laugh and you follow.

"That was a great day and week." You say and nod, watchin' as I make a move on the board, and we are getting' down to the nitty gritty.

"Plus … when you kissed me in front of the whole parkin' lot that mornin' was even better." I waggle my eyebrows at you and you smile.

"I had to do somethin'. Everyone in town was talkin' about it and I didn't like it. I'm yours. I didn't want the people at school thinkin' any different. I had to protect what we have somehow. I didn't want people to be getting' crazy ideas about him and I. I wasn't gonna let you go down like that, Edward … lettin' that fool make one of you." It's your turn to stand and lean over the table, kissin' me silly when a throat behind us clears, but it's actually a couple of them. When we pull away quickly and look towards our parents, they are smilin'.

Your father walks up and leans over the board with a smirk playin' on his mouth as he looks over our game.

"You know, son." He looks at me and back to the board, "life is a lot like this game here." He points down and I follow his line of sight.

"And what is that, sir?" I ask him and he chuckles and stands up straight.

He looks over at your mama and then back to me. He places his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Because, just like the game of chess here. Every man needs a queen. Because, the queen always protects the king."

The realization hits me and I look over at you and you're smilin'.

_You're my queen._


	23. Chapter 23

Summer has given the way for fall and with that, it brings in colder weather. For once, I welcome. Even though it means you're more covered up, hidin' your sexy skin from me. But, it also means more snugglin'.

"Edward, can you do it a little harder?"

I thrust my hips into you a little more, but the confines of my truck are makin' it a little hard.

You're on top of me, and this new position we found works better for inside of here. That's the bad part, you know … livin' at home and not bein' able to have the luxury of havin' some place that's nice and full of space. So, you eventually turn to alternatives, one bein' my truck.

"Like this, Bella?" My moans are mixin' with yours as you bounce on top of me, my hips meetin' yours.

"God, yes … babe." You start to go a little harder and I grunt to keep up. My thighs are burning, but it doesn't stop me from givin' you everything I have.

One of the most beautiful sights in my world is watchin' you come undone. It doesn't matter if you're below me or on top, it gets more and more breathtakin' every time.

We are learnin' with each other what the other one likes and doesn't. I know that right before you cum, you squeak and like it when I hold my dick in you deep for a couple seconds before movin' again. You also know that I love it when you hold me close when I get to that point. The feelin' of your body either laid on top of me or under me, it doesn't matter. What does is that I love the feel of your heat consumin' me all over, your legs holdin' me tight as I let go. So, slowly but surely, I am learnin' your body like an instrument.

My thrusts are becomin' erratic as my cock slides in and out of you. You're getting' wetter by the second and I know you're not that far away. I'm just waitin' on the signal. You're callin' out my name as I listen to what our love makin' is doin' to you down below. It's the melody that only we can make, the one I give you and I intend on doin' it for the rest of my life.

When I hear you squeak, that's my cue as I grab your hips and slam into you roughly and hold you there. My dick is twitchin' … waitin' on his turn to finally let go. Your pussy clamps down on me and I feel it pulse around me – pullin' me into you further.

"My God, Edward." You moan out as I move in and out of you again.

"Bella, fuck … baby … so …" my words are choppy. I let go as I not only ride out your orgasm, but give into my own as you hold me in for as long as you can. You're grabbin' me tightly as you straddle my thighs and burrow into my neck, kissin' my neck as it strains as I come down. My air is harsh leavin' my lungs and yours is slowly comin' out in pants.

"I love you." you tell me and I smile, kissin' your forehead.

"So much, Bella. I love you." I tell you and you rise up on your arms. You smile at me and try to nip my eyebrow and it makes me laugh. For some reason, you always do that. I don't know why and I've asked you about it, and you just shrug, not havin' a reason for it. I like it and I don't want it to change.

"I think we should get dressed and go back to the party." You tell me and start to make a move to get off me.

"I don't wanna. Is it so bad that I would just spend the time you have left before I have to get you home holdin' you like this?" I look at you and you shake your head.

"It's not bad at all." You kiss me quickly. "But …" your eyes travel downwards and then back up to mine. "that's gotta be uncomfortable." you wiggle your hips as if I don't know what you're talkin' about.

I nod and you sit up. I reach down and hold the bottom of the condom so it doesn't slide off with you when you get up off me. I quickly pull it off and open the glove compartment, grabbin' a napkin to roll it up in. You start laughin' and I look at you confused as I pull out the ashtray and set it in side. Sometime tonight, that'll be thrown out the window on some road.

"What's so funny?" I ask you as I pull on my boxers and I see you slidin' on your shirt.

"When you do that." You point to the condom, "you always make a face of disgust when you remove it." you laugh again and I shake my head.

"It feels funny." I tell you as I pull on my shirt.

"I'm sure it does." You nod and start puttin' on your shoes as I slide my jeans on.

After we are done getting' dressed, we sit there for a minute and I can't help but breathe in the air surroundin' us. It's mixed with you and I and it's the best smell ever. Better than a summer rain or any kind of cookin' my mama does that fills the kitchen.

We head back to the party and nobody pays us any mind as I drop the tailgate on my truck and hop up on it and you go to stand in between my legs. I can't help but pull you in closer to me, wrappin' my legs around you and pull you into my chest.

I lean down to your ear, "I can still smell you." I whisper out and your body stiffens, but your face turns towards mine.

"And what smell is that?" You ask and I smile.

"Us." I look into your eyes and I watch as they darken a shade, lookin' almost black.

"Is that right?" You question and I nod in confirmation.

I am about you kiss you, but Emmett interrupts and hands me a cup of beer. I take a slight sip, not wantin' to seem like I'm not interested. The only thing I drink is my granddaddy's hooche and I'm sure you agree. There is nothin' better. I grew up on it, and I won't change my preference for anyone or anything.

"Guess what I got today in the mail." He yells even though we are sittin' right here.

"What's that Emmett?" You ask him, cockin' a sexy as hell eyebrow at him.

"I got my acceptance letter." He fist pumps in the air.

"To where," I ask him and he goes on and on to tell us all about Mizzou and what they have to offer.

As he rambles on and on and you turn and look at me. I see it in your eyes. I notice the slight hesitation there and I feel my heart poundin' like crazy. This has been avoided for some time, because we just wanted to be us for right now.

But, the longer it goes, the more the dark cloud hangs over us.


	24. Chapter 24

_**sorry for the wait! FF has finally let me sign in! Thank you to the reviews and alerts - favs and whatnots! To the people who have recd it - thank you! **_

* * *

Sittin' out in the woods before daybreak always causes hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. I hear things but I don't know what they are.

I can't see anything because of the trees coverin' the light from the moon but it's enough to see my breath in the air in front of me. I can still smell the liquor that I consumed the night before at the party that we went to.

Needless to say, all the things that I've been wonderin' and thinkin' about came to a head and I drank myself into a stupor and you took the brunt of my frustration. They say, when people are drunk, that's when they are most honest. Well ... I don't think I could have been more honest with you last night.

There were tears from you - tears from me. Yellin' and screamin' that eventually turned into somethin' quiet and hushed.

We talked about the inevitable ... College.

You told me that you've been accepted to a few and I told you where I have applied and so far, the acceptance letters weren't addin' up in our favor.

I just can't handle the thought of leavin' you or vise versa.

So, here I sit in my tree stand in the wee hours of the mornin' waitin' on daybreak. My mind is still runnin' in a thousand different directions.

What we gonna do if the possibility arises that in the summer, we do go seperates ways. I don't like the feelin' in my stomach at the thought, but there hasn't been anything easy when it comes to you.

Our parents said that they would support us no matter what, but that's not the issue. The issue is ... What if you find something else that trips your trigger? That we aren't strong enough to make it last.

Just as the sun peaks over the tree lines, I start scannin' my surroundings and open up my ears to listen. This is when the deer come out and get their mornin' fix - munchin' on the clover that's left in the fields, the apples that's fell from the trees.

After what seems like an eternity, I hear the dead leaves slowly crunchin' to my left and I slowly turn towards the sound. I wait with baited breath to see what's about to emerge from the hidden woods. I'm hopin' to all things holy that it's a buck. It would be about the only thing worth wakin' up after only a few hours of sleep.

That's what I see when the huge deer emerge and stop. He smells the air and you can they are in the middle of a rut with the way his neck is puffed out. I pull up my rifle and look through my scope. I count ten points on his rack and my breathing halts. I slowly drop my gun down and the take a deep pull into my lungs - holdin' it - and then I take aim. Front shoulder ... Down a little bit ... Aim a little to the left. I blow out my air and pull the trigger.

A loud boom echos in the valley, the deer jumps and then falls as the sound of the bullet lets you know it's a hit. He quickly gets back up but doesn't make it too far and falls over right at the line of barbed wire.

Thank god, because I don't have the energy to track him down.

I pull out the radio from my pocket when I hear my fathers voice askin' me if I got him. I tell him that he's down and a few minutes later I hear the four wheeler makin' it's way to me.

I field dress him and my father is silent and I don't know why. He congratulated me and what not but there's nothing else being said.

"You know," he starts and I stop what I'm doin' to look at him. "Bella called your mama this mornin' askin' how you were feelin'. Did you get a little schlockered last night?"

"Yes sir." I answer quietly.

"How did you get home?" He questions me and I know it's a huge no-no to drive drunk.

"Bella drove my truck and helped me to the door."

He hums and the looks at me. "How did she get home?"

"Alice and Jasper drove her." I answer him and he nods and I wait because there is always more when it comes from him.

After a few minutes, I hear him hummin' and it's drivin' me crazy.

"What, Dad. Just tell me."

"Well, you should know ... It's a mans job to take care of the lady in your life." He looks at me. "We all mess up from time to time, but it all works out in the end. This college thing isn't only hard on you, Edward. It's hard on all of us. I know you wanna be with Bella and she wants to be with you, but it will work out. Don't take the easy way out and drown your sorrows in a masen jar. Drown those things in each other. It'll make you a little crazy, but what's worth livin' for is always better than the alternative. If it was all shits and giggles, there wouldn't be remorse and sadness in the world. There ain't nothin' in this world that comes easy and if they did, they usually aren't worth very much."

I nod and think about his words and mull them around in my head.

Things haven't been easy. Especially tellin' you how I felt and all that other stuff. When I finally got you, there wasn't anything else on my mind.

But, I know we are gonna be fine. No matter what way those tracks take us, I'm pretty positive that I don't want easy. I want the crazy. I want it with you.

I smile as I helped my dad lift the deer onto the back of the four wheeler and headed home.

When we get there and hang up the deer from the tree in the front yard, the crunchin' of gravel and the roar of a truck muffler pulls me away from the task.

I wipe my hands off on the rag and start walkin' towards you. Jumpin' down from the seat, your hair is piled high on top of your head and I notice a hoodie zipped all the way up to your chin. You turn towards me take off runnin' and when you get close, you jump in my arms.

"Hi baby." My arms wrap around you tightly and you laugh.

"Hi!"

"What are you doin' here? I thought you'd be out huntin'." I kiss you and you pull back and look at me.

"Cause it's a good day." You smile and I look at you with a raised eyebrow, questionin' your sunny disposition.

I feel you move your arm around your back and I drop you to the ground gently. Your eyes never leavin' mine.

You pull out an envelope out of your back pocket and hold it in front of my face, movin' it back and forth, makin' it dance.

For the third time today my breathing stops as I stare at the folded paper in my your hands readin' the words that cover it.


	25. Chapter 25

**_I'm just gonna say ... RL sucks! I hope you're still with me! _**

* * *

Choppin' ice is a shitty chore. It's one thing for winter to come, but knowin' that I have to do this … it just sucks. You're cold, but then your body gets hot. Covered in coveralls, they aren't exactly the easiest things to put on and off.

So here I am, with an axe and a giant steel pole poking holes in the ice so the cattle can have water.

_Stupid cows._ If they were smart, they would just eat the snow.

It doesn't help that you and I didn't get to go do anything yesterday and last night. With the snow fallin' down, your parents didn't want you out on the roads. Well, neither did mine, but it's neither here nor there. I miss you and it's been awhile since … you know … we've done anything. It seems like since Thanksgiving, life has become crazy. Sure, the holiday was spent together with the same questions getting' asked over and over again while I was at your house, or when you were at mine. The discussion never wandered far from college and what the plans were. But, I noticed how every time someone mentioned it, your eyes would like up like a Christmas light buried in the snow when you found mine. The smile that graced your face was electric and it caused everyone to do the same. Knowin' that we were going to be together through all of it had me fist pumpin' internally. We turned in our acceptance letters and planned on visiting soon to get everything straightened out before we left out on a crazy adventure together. Both of our parents laughed when they brought up the livin' situation, because it made us both blush deep red. Sure, I wouldn't mind livin' with you, but when my mama brought up somethin' about livin' in sin, I had to look away.

If she only knew what kind of sins you and I was already doin', she would be hittin' me with a wooden spoon until my last breath.

I stop choppin' ice when I hear a four-wheeler in the distance and turn around and I see your cute little self rockin' and rollin' over the hill. The warm air from the exhaust is puttin' out from behind you, and you're bundled up from head to toe. As you steadly get closer, I notice the stockin' cap that pulled down all the way to your eyebrows – but it's not hidin' your long brown hair as it spills out from underneath the wool threads. You have on your sunglasses, but the glare from the risin' sun this mornin' is still makin' you squint because it's bouncin' off the white covered field. The snow is kickin' up behind you makin' it look like there is a white dust followin' every move you make. The steady rhythm of the engine is matchin' my heart as it beats heavily in my chest. Not only from the work I've been doin' this mornin', but also because you always seem to find me and I'm completely okay with that. We hardly ever get privacy bein' teenagers and stuff, so when we get moments like this, you and I always take advantage of the little moments that we can gather.

You pull up next to me and shut it off, quickly settin' the brake. You hop off and come towards me. I can't help but notice your cute as hell camouflage coveralls coverin' your entire body, hidin' it from my view. But, I know what lies underneath that material – a sexy as hell body that I can't wait to get my hands on again, and again.

That's one part that I'm lookin' forward to this summer. We will have privacy – and not to mention, a bed. I'm not gonna lie, havin' sex wherever and whenever is fun, but it's startin' to get annoying. I just want to lay down with you and trace every inch of your body with my hands, fingers, tongue … hell, I don't care with which, but I just want to do it and I can't really do that when you in the confines of a single cab truck.

"Hey, baby." I say to you when you reach me and before I know it, your sexy lips are on mine. I'm still tryin' to figure out how in the world I got to call you mine, but I did and I'm gonna keep it that way for as long as I can.

"Hey, yourself." You tell me in between kisses. I'm takin' all I can get while the getting' is good. The roads are still covered with ice and snow. That's the bad part about livin' in the rural part of the country. Snow plows and such aren't a luxury like some have. You basically have to shovel your way out if you need to get somewhere. There are dirt roads and very few paved ones at that. I guess it would be a needless expense for the city due to the amount of tractors that people have in this town, but damn – a guy needs to get to his girl, ya know?

I start to unzip your coveralls and you start laughin'.

"Whatcha doin'?" You question me. I keep pullin' it down and that's when I see the pretty necklace that I got you for Christmas hangin' around your neck.

"Nothin'," I whisper back. I reach up and finger the sliver queen chess piece that I gave you. I'll never forget your face when you opened that gift from me Christmas Eve a week ago. Your eyes filled with unshed tears as your fingers traced it gently. Your daddy was mumblin' about me bein' a smooth kid and how he knew that his daughter was gonna be a goner in no time flat. Your mother was smilin' at us when you asked me to put in on you and moved your hair out of the way. I wanted to kiss your slender neck, but I thought better of it in front of your parents.

But, the best part about the necklace is when you're naked with only that on. You are my queen and will always be.

"Yes, Edward. It's still there." You reach up and cover my hand with your mitten covered one. I can feel the heat from it as it starts to warm up my naked one. "It's not comin' off anytime soon." You smile and gently kiss my lips. Pullin' back, you reach down to zip back up your clothes and I stop you.

Lookin' up at me, "it's too damn cold, Edward." you shake your head as you zip it up all the way to your neck.

"I know, I just wanted to see. But, you can't be mad at me for not tryin'. I just miss you." I hug you close to me and breathe you in.

"Nope, can't say as I can, and I miss you too, you silly boy." You laugh when you hear me sniffin' you like a dog. I feel your hands run down my back and you quickly grab my ass, givin' it a squeeze.

"You're dangerous. You know … I'm a little … um … hard underneath all these clothes and you're not helpin' the situation." I groan out. Even with all the layers, it still feels like you're touchin' me with nothin' on.

"And so are you." you admonish back. "Unzippin' my clothin' like it's nothing." You shake your head and smile. "You drive me just as crazy, Edward Cullen."

"Well, that's good to know." I nod and look at you.

There's a still silence that's around us, and there are so many questions I want to ask and for you to answer. I start to say somethin' but you beat me to the punch.

"I think I want to." You say and my mouth falls open.

"Really?" I ask and you nod, turnin' to look over at the ice covered water.

"I really don't care what they say, Edward. It's what I want. It's what we want. I know, deep in my heart, you're always gonna be what I want. So, why postpone it. I mean, don't ya think we've wasted enough time." You stop quick and smile, "let me rephrase that. Don't you think you've wasted enough time? I mean, takin' forever to call me yours?" I nod, because words are failin' me at the moment.

"If you really think about it … it's cheaper to live off campus than it is to live in the dorms for our parents. I mean hell," your hands fly up in the air – all around – settlin' back on your lap. "There's already weddin' invitations bein' sent out from a couple girls at school."

I shake my head at the thought. Sure, I want to marry you like a crazy man, but I know that's not somethin' in the cards for us right now. I'm okay with that. We have school and other things to worry about right now.

"Exactly. That's what I'm sayin'." You laugh at me and I guess I must have said that out loud, not meanin' to.

"I just wanna be us. I want to live together and not have to worry about pryin' eyes or worryin' about walkin' in on roommates. Better yet, them walkin' in on us. Not only that, you can't be quiet to save your life." I say restin' my forehead on yours.

"Well, that's a good thing, because mama and daddy said they would help with the cost of livin' for us to have our own place. They know … dorm or not … we're gonna be together."

"Seriously?" I ask you and you nod. "Damn, Bella … I can't even imagine." Sharin' a bed with you every night, not havin' to leave for curfew. Hell, we wouldn't have one anymore.

Damn, how many more months before we can blow this chicken coup?

"There's isn't anywhere I would rather be." I tell you.

"You know where I wanna be?" The smile that's playin' on your lips is slowly but surely growin'.

"Where?" I take the chance and move your hair and hoodie out of the way to kiss your neck, nippin' it gently when I move around to get more inches of your skin.

"How warm is the barn, Edward?"

_Oh, damn._

I look over at the pond and then back to you.

_The cows can wait._


	26. Chapter 26

You and I have been doin' so good lately, it's hard to explain. Knowin' there is nothin' standin' in our way – it's a breath of fresh air. There's no heavy anymore and it's just … us … bein' together and excited for what lies ahead.

Our families sat down together one Sunday afternoon at the kitchen table after church and hashed out all the details. Reluctantly they agreed, and I think it helped out when you pulled out the "daddy" card to your father. Well … it sort of tugged at my own father. You are like the daughter my parents never had. You have become a part of my own family, and I feel the same when I step into your house.

So, when the topic came up about usI livin' together while we are away at college, there was a lot of hushed whispers between them while you and I sat next together. Your leg was bouncin' a mile a minute while your fingers were gonna rub the silver off your necklace. I placed my leg up against yours and the bouncin' stopped immediately. When you turned and looked at me, I couldn't help but smile, tryin' to let you know everything would be alright. I swear our parents were doin' it just to get under our skin. But, when the final verdict came in, you squealed while I laughed at your excitement. There were restrictions as well as expectations that we agreed to quickly. Grades, parties, workin', and whatever else came our way, but you didn't care and neither did I. I mean, you're parents already gave it the okay. The final nail was my parents givin' us their blessin'.

That's not to say we didn't have a road bump though and it came in the form of a new girl named _Emily_.

She moved here from a big city and she thought her shit didn't stink in the least bit, when in actuality – she was pretty rank in terms of her attitude and persona. Her daddy was apparently a big banker that moved in to take over our little hometown bank and I'm guessin' she felt as if it gave her authority to everything around her, includin' me.

Somehow, her locker that was assigned next to mine even though her last name was Young, she was right next to me. But, that wasn't the issue. It was the fact that she couldn't and wouldn't keep her damn hands to herself.

I'll never forget the look you gave me when I told you how Emily was always rubbin' up on me and wouldn't leave me alone.

The fire that burned in those pretty brown eyes turned into a shade of black. The look on your face morphed into one that would turn a person to stone if they happened to look your way. To say you were pissed would be an understatement. I watched for at least thirty minutes as you paced back and forth on the creek bed shoutin' into the trees that hung over the runnin' water, the echoes makin' your angry voice carry through the barren fields. I'm pretty sure you scared a few squirrels and birds out of their springtime nests. You ranted and raved about trespassin' on someone else's property and mumbled some other explicit words that I couldn't hear. Your face turnin' a shade of deeper red the more you thought about it.

You spun and looked at me. Your face softened just a tad. "Mine." You tell me as if I didn't already know.

"I've always been yours." I tell you and you rush over to me, huggin' my neck tightly.

"I'm gonna put her in her place, but I need your help." You say to me. I know you're not askin' – rather tellin' me what you need me. I like feelin' needed by you, but this jealousy thing comin' from you is rather intimidatin'. I've never seen it. I don't know if I should be turned on by knowin' how passionate you are about me or runnin' for the hills.

All that week, you were as sweet as pie to Emily. When she would sit with us at lunch, every other word out of your mouth was a "well bless your little heart" and "ya don't say." I know you were bein' sarcastic as well as everyone else, but you don't make it a point to go cat scratchin' when you can get even another way. You're the silent but deadly type. I noticed how you kissed me when she was around, not that I minded, but when you walked away was the best part. Emily would sneer at you while I laughed at her antics. Because, she'll never come close to ownin' my heart like you. Nobody, not Emily or anyone else for that matter will ever consume it the way you do.

Here it is Friday night, and it's a little after eight o'clock. I picked you up at seven and you even told your parents that you will be a little later tonight. I guess knowin' that you're with me eases their minds a little, but when you mama asked why and you told her the truth, she simply smiled and told you to get along and go have some fun.

I'm sittin' in the parkin' lot to the dollar store and you and the girls are inside runnin' around like a bunch of wild things. I see you pushin' the cart to the front of the store with determination still lacin' your features as you check out and the cashier places your thirty plus rolls in a giant bag. We've already picked up the hotdogs from the store that you insisted on purchasin'. I laughed when you told me that you felt as if you needed to give her a few wieners of her own that way she would stay off of the ones that were spoken for.

"Your girl has a vendetta." Emmett laughs and I smirk at him.

"Yeah she does. Note to self - stay away from Edward and his nut sack." Jasper laughs and takes a little sip of shine and screws the metal lid back on top of it and hands it to me.

"Hey … it's kinda hot." I shrug at them and they nod.

"Well, Maggie would just knock the shit out of anyone that touched or even thought about touchin' my ass." And we all nod in agreement because it's the God honest truth. But, you aren't that way. You're a lady and you always act as such … not durin' sexy fun times ... but that's different.

"Oh, here they come." Jasper reaches for the bottle again and takes a swig, quickly handin' it back to me. "I think it's show time." He laughs clappin' his hands together, runnin' back to his truck.

I get out and help you put the bags of toilet paper in the bed and open your door for you so you can slide in. You kiss me on your way up and pat my cheek in a lovin' gesture and in return, I smack your ass which causes you to giggle.

I run around to the driver's side; jumpin' in quickly and startin' the engine as you slide over closer to me. We pull out of the parkin' lot and make our way to Emily's house. It's not hard livin' in a small town to figure out quickly where someone lives. She, of course, lives in town on the nicer part in a two story brick home complete with a shit load of trees sorroundin' the property. Your hand squeezes my thigh and I laugh when we pull off on a street about a block from her house.

"What's the matter?" I ask you and you reply with a huge kiss to my lips and I kiss you back eagerly. What seems like forever, but probably only a couple minutes, Emmett pounds on the window breakin' us out of our make out session.

"Let's go you love birds. We are burnin' night hours and I have curfew." He walks to the back of my truck pullin' out the toilet paper.

I look over at you and you're breathin' heavy starin' out the windshield.

"You alright?"

You nod, "let's do this." You jump out of the truck and meet me on the other side.

What seems like an eternity, but is probably twenty minutes tops, we stand back and look at our work while Maggie puts the remaining hotdogs on the forks that stickin' out of her lawn.

Alice pissed her pants while laughin' as you write, "Get your own dick" in shavin' cream across Emily's yard.

Emmett smells now because he stepped and fell in a pile of dog shit. Maggie was cussin' so bad, it would have made a sailor blush. But the best part is when she turned the hose on him from the neighbor's house to clean him up.

Your hushed laughter made me smile as we decorated the trees with toilet paper makin' it look like an evenin' snow. The bad part is it's supposed to rain in the mornin', but you didn't care. You just hope she gets the message to stay the hell away from me. Your words, not mine.

"I think that's some fine handiwork if I say so myself." Your hands are on your hips as you look over the yard. We are standin' across the street in the shadows that way nobody can see us if they drive down the street. I guess you feel satisfied when you grab my hand and squeeze it, smilin' up at me.

"You know this doesn't change anything." I whisper in your ear and you turn quickly to look at me. "I'm yours – you're mine, and there isn't anything anyone can do about that." I kiss your cheek and you lean into it, makin' my lips press against you harder.

"I know, but I just wanted the twit to know where she stands. Just because her daddy is some big city banker doesn't mean she owns everything in this town." You shrug and toe the dirt with your worn out boot.

"I get it." I say wrappin' my arm around your waist. "You don't need to explain anything to me, babe."

We all look back towards the house, and a light flicks on and we all hold our breath. We start slowly makin' our way back our trucks, creepin' through the shadows when we hear the yells from Emily's dad. I chance a look behind us as we are runnin' away and he's readin' the words written on the front lawn.

Emily's name is yelled out into the open and we all start laughin' because his angry voice is fillin' the dark surroundin' us as he yells at her over and over again. When we make it back, we sit there for what seems like an eternity before we start up our trucks and pull away from the curb and drive away. We all go our separate ways. Some head home, while you and I take the long way back to your house.

I guess that pent up frustration and adrenaline was runnin' through your veins because you gave me somethin' I've never had before. Drivin' slowly down the gravel road, you asked me if you could try it and who was I to deny you. I just can't. Also, I was a teenage guy. Who doesn't want a blow job?

Better yet, a blow job while drivin'.

The weekend went by in a blur and here we stand at my locker on Monday mornin'. I know you're waitin' on Emily to show her face, and I'm a little anxious myself to see if she knew it was us. I know we didn't get ratted out by her, because nobody showed up on our doorsteps this weekend to take us to jail for trespassin' and destruction of property. I've seen it before in the _Daily Gazette_, but luckily none of our names have been in there.

The five minute warnin' bell rings, and you decide to take off before you're late. As soon as you start to walk away, Emily shows up with a solemn look on her face, but when she sees you, her face morphs into anger. She stomps up to her locker, mumblin' somethin' under her breath and it peaks your interest.

"What was that, Emily?" You ask her, standin' tall with a smirk playin' on those sexy lips of yours. God, I remember what those lips looked like wrapped around my cock, and that smirk you gave me after I came. I try to calm myself down thinkin' about my grandma's underwear, but it doesn't help when Emily whips around toward you. You step up closer to her, not backin' down and I'm so freakin' turned on right now, it's ridiculous.

I hear Emily take a deep breath and she sneers at you, "I'm gonna get you back." Her finger is in your face but the smirk never leaves.

You make a move to bite her finger and she steps back quickly. "You and what army?" You question her and she looks around.

"It doesn't matter." Emily turns around and slams her locker shut, walkin' away quickly.

The minute bell rings and I kiss you quickly.

"I love you, Bella Swan." You laugh because when I hug you because I'm sure you can feel how much I do.

You wiggle your hips against mine. "I love you, too. Don't forget that." Pointin' your finger in my face and my mouth descends on it and I gently nibble on it before I take it in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. Your eyes become hazy and I smile, knowin' you have a problem in your own jeans. I release your finger when the tardy bell rings. You step back and look at me before you take off runnin' towards your class.

I made you speechless and that's pretty hard to do. I take off joggin' towards my own class with thoughts of another way to make you lose your words.

_That might be a move I make on our own little game of chess this weekend._


	27. Chapter 27

_**thank you for all the reviews ... Alerts ... And favs! Love them all and I hope you're loving these two like I am. Thank you Joey for pimping it and to Dawn for her constant help! Mucho love!**_

* * *

"Did I happen to mention how beautiful you look tonight?" I chance a glance at you and you smile.

"Only about a hundred times, Edward." You smirk.

I nod a couple times and run my hands up and down my dress pants, trying to clear the sweat that's formin' on my palms.

I watched you walk down those stairs in your house, and I could have sworn that the earth had tilted and everything was movin' in slow motion. The way your hair that was all curled and seemed to bounce and sway with every step you took. I noticed the way the fabric moved around you as if it was dancin' a delicate two step around your body - movin' and shiftin' around your legs. My eyes caught the way the light danced off your midsection because of those tiny little sequense and diamonds that adorned it causing little dustin' of glimmers to bounce off the walls. My travelin' eyes glanced at your collarbone that sat underneath a blanket of thick jewels that matched the dress you had picked out. The best part of the whole damn thing was the way your was shinin' underneath the deep blue color that only made your sunkissed freckled arms and shoulders.

But, your smile. It was a smile that only I know too well. It's a hint of mischief and dash do knowin' what was to come. It played at the corners of your mouth with a playfulness because I know what was runnin' through your beautiful mind.

You and I, together, alone for one full night.

So, here I sit at the edge of this king size bed inside of four walls that are gonna witness everything that goes on tonight. Four lonely walls that have probably seen more things while they've been housed in this hotel than most men will never know.

"I'm ... Yeah ... I'm just gonna use the bathroom. It might take me a while." You stand and brush the front of your dress down with your hands as you laugh stiffly.

"Okay," I croak out. As soon as the bathroom door is shut, I stand and for some reason I start pacin' the floor. I'm sure there is gonna be ruts worn out in it by the time I'm done. I mean sure, we've done it a lot, but for some reason this is causin' me to have anxiety ten fold. I guess maybe because there's no rushin' to be had. There's no time limit or curfew tonight. It's just ... Us.

But, thinkin' back to earlier tonight, I smile as I watched you dance with our friends. The way you hoisted up the bottom of your dress to dance around inside the disco ball lights that way you wouldn't fall. Your bare feet leavin' toe prints all over the floor as your spun sound and jumped to the beat of the songs. I listened as you sang - again - that _Conway Twitty_ song and as you did, my body was on fire.

The sound of the bathroom lock pulls me away from my thoughts and I quickly spin around when I hear the door opening and you slowly step out, the light from inside that door filters out behind you.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly and what's funny is I see you do the same.

I chuckle and hold my arms out wide, waiting for you to come to me and you do. Like you always have done before, but I catch your chin in between my fingers and tilt your head up to look at you before you place your head against my chest.

"I love you." I whisper out, but from the silence around us, it seems like I'm yellin'.

"And I love you, Edward." You smile. Again, that smile that takes all those nervous butterflies away and I move to kiss you.  
When my lips meet yours ... It's like all things start movin' at the speed of light. The way your moans make mine come alive and your fingers pullin' at the white dress shirt make my own fiddle with the zipper that holds some of the things I love about you away from my travelin' eyes. All night I have yearned to see again, for what seems like the millionth time. But when I pull back away from your mouth, I watch as that blue dress slips away from your body. The way it glides down to your hips and slidin' down your legs, poolin' up in a heap that looks like darkened lake water in the pale moonlight. The bunches of the fabric look like waves on a windy night, crashin' onto the shore. Lookin' back up your body, I see you standin' there with nothin' but a pair of white lacy panties on and nothin' coverin' your top half.

When I pull myself away from the scene that just unfolded, I look up at you. Your eyes show so much.

Need.

Want.

Desire.

And I just hope mine are reflecting the same back to you.

Reachin' towards my buttons, you make quick work of them and before too long, you're slidin' the stiff fabric off my shoulders and down my arms. You rip off my undershirt, quickly pullin' it from the confines of the pants and tossin' it with the shirt.

My belt makes it sound like its Christmas time, the way the buckle is ringin' through the room as the tuxedo pants fall to the ground. I hold up my finger to stop you from goin' any further and kick off my shoes and remove the stupid dress socks.

Your fingers dip into my boxers, grabbin' a hold of my hard cock and I swear if I wasn't holdin' into your hips I would have fell to the ground.

"Fuck, Bella." My spoken grunt fills the room and somehow you removed my boxers in one swift movement. Your hands find purchase against me again and I reach out and pick you up and place you on the bed. Because if I didn't, our prom night would have been over before we even got started.

"Do somethin' ... Anything." You tell me as I slide your panties down your legs.

The need to be inside you is incredible. The want is excitable. The wait is terrible and the love I have for you is never ending.

I slide myself in between your thighs, restin' back on my heels while I take a finger and slide it down your lips. Your so freakin' wet, it's crazy. When I slide a finger inside of you, your body responds just like I hope it would. Your back arches and your hands claw at the the sheets as you try to find some sort of help but I can't stop the movements I'm playin' with deep inside you.

"Oh ... Oh my god." Your head falls back and I feel your legs shakin' and I watch you come apart at seams.

I move and quickly find my wallet, pullin' out what I need and I make quick work before I slide back up to you, resumin' my spot. You haven't moved and I do an internal fist pump as I place my hard as hell cock at your pussy and I slowly push myself in and the feelin' of your walls clampin' down around me has me goin' into a tailspin already. I have to stop while I'm all the way inside you for a minute.

When you start rollin' your hips, I know I have to start movin' before your impatient butt starts takin' over. I pull and push inside you over and over again. Muffled words of love and want are passed through one another as our breaths mix in between gentle kisses. My mouth decends down your neck as my movements quicken and start to become erratic.

You beg me for more and I give it to you willingly. I don't know how much longer I can possibly hold out, when you finally take the jump and fall into the love I was showin' and givin' to you. Your air is ragged and sharp when I finally come undone just seconds after you. Short choppy thrusts are made as I slow down, finally restin' on top of you.

"Edward, my God." Your rushed air passes by my ear, causin' me to shiver and you laugh.

"We need a bed." I state, rollin' off you and start to clean up. Pulling the rubber from my dick, and throwin' it in a trash can, I jump back onto the bed quickly and pull the covers up around us.

I reach out and grab you around your waist, yankin' you towards me causin' a squeal to erupt from the back of your throat. Your laughter is shakin' the bed like one of those coin operated messaging mattresses that you see on television.

"Tonight was good." I tell you, kissin' your nose and I feel you nod.

"It was the best. Such a good night." You tell me, snugglin' in closer, throwin' your leg over my thigh.

My eyes start to close, but your lips wake me up. "Who says that tonight has to be over already?"

"Nobody." I quickly state as you push me over onto my back and straddle my hips.

I'm the luckiest son of a gun there is. I swear.

Who ever said prom sucks, never had themselves a Bella Swan.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thank you for the reviews and love! Mistakes are all mine and mine alone. I'm sure there are quite a few! Only a few chapters left! **_

* * *

When I watched you walk across that stage, I knew I was followin' my future.

My name was announced next and I smiled as I heard my family, as well as yours yellin' and screamin' my name. The handshake and congratulations from the principle was surreal, but when he slapped my diploma in the other hand, it was a feelin' of accomplishment. I sighed in relief when I opened it and seen it was filled out completely, because I've heard of them doin' that. You didn't get your credits, you didn't get to graduate. Shuttin' the leather wrapped diploma, I walk quickly across the stage and find you at the bottom of the stairs waitin' in me.

"Well, we did it, didn't we Edward," you say and grab me around my waist.

"As well as you." I kiss you on the forehead and then throw my arm around your shoulders, pullin' you in tighter to me.

I feel you sigh and I chance a glance around the football field that is entertainin' our graduation tonight. The lights beamin' down on our red cap and gowns. I notice how the tassels hangin' from my fellow classmates caps flow with the warm wind. The names still being announced, echoin' through the bleachers and around us. I look up and it seems as if the town has come out tonight to watch the next wave of kids make their way into adulthood.

Some of us stayin' and some of us leavin'.

I'm lucky that you and I are headin' out of this town soon, goin' away to college, and finally movin' towards that next step.

People say that when you're young, you really can't comprehend and understand what you want. But I know, deep in my heart, that wherever I end up in my crazy life, you're gonna be right next to me.

We find out seats and I feel my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I try to ignore it, but it keeps goin' off.

"What's wrong, babe?" You ask and I lean over to whisper in your ear.

"My phone ... It keeps goin' off." I sit back up and turn to look at your face.

"Answer it. It has to be important if it keeps ringin' as you say." You shrug and I feel it go off again.

I pull up the gown and quickly pull it from my pocket. I slide my finger across the screen to see who in the world needs me so bad, even though everyone I know should know I'm graduatin' tonight.

But, when the log opens I see it's from my granddaddy. I stiffen and try to play it off, but I should have known better.

"Who is it?" You ask and I tilt my phone over towards you to let you see.

"Okay ... What does he need? I mean he knows where you're at right?" I nod but now there is a voice message.

"Shit." I mumble to myself and look around.

"Act like your tying your shoes and lean down - then listen to his message."

I do as you say and I hear his voice filter through the speaker.

_Edward, this is your granddaddy. You need to answer your phone. It's important. Seventy-five bananas need peeled. I would do it but your grandmamma is hot and her temper is on fire tonight. You need to help me, son._

And with that, he ends the message. I sit up, slidin' my phone under my thigh even though my leg is bouncin' a mile a minute.

Your hand comes to rest on my shoulder and you lean in close. I look around with my eyes and I notice that the ceremony is almost done. My heart is racing and it feels like it's about to come out of my chest.

_Why of all times, does it have to be now - tonight?_

"What's the problem?" You ask and I shake my head because I know what's gonna happen. I'm gonna tell you the details and you're gonna wanna join in, but I can't risk it. Your daddy would have my hyde.

I chance a glance at you, and you're not backin' down from the look in your eyes. I see determination and wonder. I can see you tryin' to help me, even though you have no idea what in the world it is. The bad part, is that I can't look away and I feed into your want like a fish needin' food.

"He needs me to make a run. He can't leave his stills because they are still cookin'. Seventy-five gallon needs handed off." I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

I feel your stare, burnin' in the side of my head and I don't dare look at you. There's one thing that I've learned about you, is that you are a rebel. You love challenges, the excitement, adrenaline, and the fear and risk of gettin' caught.

Without even realizin' what's happenin' around me, people are standin' and there are caps bein' thrown in the air - flyin' in every different direction. I take mine off and I feel you do the same.

"I'm your Bonnie," you say to me and I look at you confused.

"What?" Still wonderin' where your mind is goin' with this Bonnie thing.

"I'm your Bonnie and you're my Clyde." You smile at me. "I mean, we wouldn't be robbin' banks or nothin', but it's still riskin' the law catchin' us."

"No, you can't. I can't risk you gettin' in trouble." I shake my head.

"We will see about that." You smirk. "Remember, my daddy was a shiner at one time."

And that's how I find myself, deep in the woods pullin' the tarp off a suped up station wagon while you're over yonder playin' in the mud applyin' your "war paint" as you call it.

I hear you comin' up from behind me as I finish up. I quickly reach out and open the door while you slide in and place your hind end on those crusty cracked seats. You clap your hands together and bounce in the seat, excited to be goin' with me. I look you over one time, and I can't help but think how cute you look with little mud streaks under your eyes. The red clay mixin' with the brown of your eyes. You smile up at me and I smile back.

"Cute," I tell you and close the door, and I can hear you laughin' from inside this piece of shit car.

I run over to the other side, and slide into the seat and start this thing up and leave quickly.

Before too long, we find make our way down the road and I slow to a creep.

"Keep lookin' for a blue tag on a bush on the right side of the road," I say to you while my eyes are scannin' from left to right. Lookin' over at you, I see you mouthin' the words blue tag … blue tag. It's funny and sexy how determined you are in lookin' for the damn thing. You sit up and punch me in the shoulder, and you point straight ahead.

"There … twenty feet up."

"Nice," I mumble out and kill the lights. I know what I'm supposed to do because I heard the same thing a hundred times from my grandaddy, but this time, I am stashin' a car in the woods and pickin' up his own.

I make the right and travel down for fifty feet and turn off the gravel path into the woods. Turnin' off the lights, I switch on the parkin' lights to keep me somewhat hidden in the dark woods. You point a flashlight out the window and I see the silhouette of another car and so I pull off the road and kill the engine. I throw the keys under the floorboard and bail out, with you followin' behind me.

"Hurry, get in." I say as you trot over to the passenger side while I look for the keys in the fender. I find them quickly and make a short dash for the driver's side door, openin' it, and gettin' the car started within' the blink of an eye.

"Ready?" I ask you and you laugh.

"Get on it, Clyde." You laugh out.

As quickly as I can, I make it back to the black top road and punch the gas. The tires throw gravel in every direction. The sounds of the rocks pingin' off the metal ring loudly through the car as the tires on the pavement make a screechin' sounds as they touch and grab the asphalt underneath them.

Before too long, I cross the county line and I breathe a little easier. In just a few more minutes, I'll be pullin' up into my grandaddy's barn and gettin' my own vehicle to take you home in. My heart starts racin' again at the thought of doin' somethin' illegal but exhilarating at the same time. I look over at you and your face is flushed and you're breathin' heavy.

"What's wrong?" I ask you. It seems that question has been asked a lot tonight.

"We just passed Deputy Newt and he pulled out behind us when we left the gravel road."

I turn to look at you and your eyes are speakin' a lot more than your mouth is. They are wide and dark, fearful and nervous. Those emotions spike fear inside me and my heart starts to race for the millionth time tonight.

Just as I'm about to down shift and make a break for it, the blindin' lights from the cop car are fillin' the car.

"Damnit!" I bang my hand on the steerin' wheel and pull out my phone, tossin' it in your lap. "Call my grandaddy and tell him what's up."

You grab the phone quicky and get him on the phone. I can hear him yellin' through the phone as I slowly pull off on the side of the road.

I watch through the side mirror as Deputy Newt steps out of the car - placin' his stupid hat on his head. He saunders up to the side of the car and stands there, makin' me sweat bullets.

The sound of his flashlight tappin' on my window makes you end the call as I roll down the window slowly.

"Your father is in his way, which means mine won't be far behind," you whisper out before the deputy can hear us.

"Evenin' Deputy Newt," I greet him but his snarky chuckle makes my fake happy demeanor change course. "What did I do wrong to get pulled over?"

"Oh, you kids ..." he shakes his head, "thinkin' you're smooth. This is gonna be a graduation night to remember."

He reaches down and opens the driver's side door wide.

"Now, you and your little woman need to get out of your granddaddy's car slow and easy."

"Edward ... Your dad better get here fast because orange isn't your color."


	29. Chapter 29

**with this chapter - I hit the complete button! A special thank you to Dawn for all her help and a huge thank you to the readers that have placed this story on alert, in your favorites, and follows! From every review - I have loved them all. Thank you for taking the tim out to read this story and for letting me know you liked it! **

_**to Joey and Missy - I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing this for you girls! MUAH!**_

* * *

The rest of May came and went, and I was never happy to see it go. After our little run in with Deputy Newt, the crazy didn't stop there. When my father showed up, all things went to hell in a hand basket. There was arguing and yellin', screamin' and shoutin' from all parties that were there on the side of the road.

He wanted to know why I was drivin' a different car and where I left the other one. Why wasn't I in my vehicle? The questions went on forever.

It was when you finally pushed off the side of the car and stomped your foot – squealin' did everyone take notice.

You told them what we were doin'. You just put it all out there in the open. Your little mouth runnin' a mile a minute. You were tellin' all the men standin' around how you wanted our graduation night to be. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. You told them that we were knockin' boots out in the woods. The reason for the different car is so our parents wouldn't find out and it would help keep our little love makin' a secret that way nobody would know it was us out in those woods doin' somethin' we shouldn't be doin' until we were married, but you couldn't handle it anymore. You needed to be with me just as much as I needed to be with you.

That was the first time I have ever been afraid of your father. He knew it was just a story, but I think he knew there was some truth in that statement also.

But, when my grandfather showed up, he explained how he was givin' me the title and keys to the car – that's why he was drivin' it instead of my truck. I knew he was blowin' smoke, but it would have been a kick ass graduation present if he really did. He clapped Deputy Newt on the shoulder and showed him his merry way, tellin' him there wasn't nothin' here for him to make a stink about. When he finally closed his door and pulled away from all of us standin' around, I think that was the first time in an hour that we all took a breath and sighed in relief.

Granddaddy didn't give me the car, but he did give me the money from runnin' the shine. I continued helpin' him through the summer months here and there. Sure, it was illegal, but it was good money to take with me away to college. I could have been caught a few times by the state boys, but luckily I got away. You never went with me again and you were a little pissed about it, but stayed quiet on the subject. I think you were a worried for me out there runnin', like I would have been for you, if you were with me.

June came and blew by in a fury. You and I spent time in the hay fields helpin' our parents out before we left for college at the end of July. At night, we would spend time together, but a few times fallin' asleep with one another on the couch at our parent's houses. They never said anything to us and for that I was grateful. I did notice that after your little statement on the side of the road that night back in May, your father has been a little cold towards us. You told me that he's not ready to let me go. Your mama has talked to him, and the glares are getting' a little lighter, but I would probably be the same way. You're his baby girl, and always will be. Movin' in with a boy is the last nail in his coffin. Your words not mine.

_What's he gonna do when I ask you to marry me?_

_What about when we start a family in a few years?_

I try not to think about those things, but I do. I want it all with you, just like you told me that you want forever with me. Sure, you and I still have a few years to make that all happen and I usually don't like wishin' my life away – but I find myself doin' that more and more lately.

We spent a lot of time with our friends in June. Hangin' out at the river and the lake; Emmett takin' his daddy's pontoon boat out almost every weekend any of us weren't workin'. I remember watchin' you from the water. It took me back to a year ago when I watched you from the tailgate of my truck walk up that river bank towards me. You stealin' my shine and makin' me wish for more as you teased the ever livin' shit outta me. But, as I watched you standin' on the back of that pontoon boat, I was back in the same boat as I was before. Only this time, I have you – wantin' more though. I think I'm always gonna want more from you.

I watched again as that water danced off your half-naked form, the swirls and shapes markin' your body with a shiny glow, like rhinestones coverin' every little nook and cranny. The tan lotion that you had me apply was makin' your body seem as if it had a sheen of sweat comin' out from within'. It sent me back to all those times we had sex in my truck. The hot cab wasn't lettin' our bodies get any kind of relief from the heat that burned in between you and me. When you jumped in the water and came up next to me, I was thrown back to that time at the creek. I still remember what we talked about and how it felt for your strong legs to be wrapped around me. The songs that the crickets were givin' us that evenin', the way the moon lit up our faces – showin' me all of what you wanted and what I wanted in return. That was the night that I knew I would make you mine, come hell or high water.

Mine – for as long as you want me.

July was the busiest month, I think. From findin' an apartment to packin' our stuff, it was a whirlwind month. Watchin' our mama's cry when they went shoppin' for our things that we needed was not easy. I mean, it's not like we were leavin' them for good, but in their words, "our babies are leavin' the nest at the same time and now we are stuck with your father's all alone." I laughed while you sat there and cried with the both of them. I couldn't handle the three greatest women I've ever known drown their sorrows in couch pillows. I found your daddy and mine sittin' underneath a shade tree.

If I would have only known the talkin' to I got that evening. It made me wanna crawl in-between you and our mothers and cry with you.

But that's all changed now as I drive down this gravel road. I, again, listen to the gravel flyin' up from my tires and feel the bumps from the uneven ground below them. I feel as if I'm leavin' behind a life that I've known so well throughout my eighteen years and push the pedal towards one that I have no certainty about. When I glance in the rear view mirror, I see the items that are comin' along with us on our way. Remindin' us, no matter where we go, this is where home is. But, really … home is where you are.

The songs are changin' on the radio and before I know it, I feel your leg rest up against mine. Your hand comes to rest over my own on the gear shift, squeezin' it slightly – gainin' my attention. When I look over at you, you're smilin' as you sing the song that I've heard you sing a ton of times. Your head comes to rest on my shoulder and I follow, restin' my head on top of yours and I sing the words that are so true in everything that is you and I.

"Lay you down and softly whisper, pretty love words in your ear. Lay you down and tell you all the things _my_ woman loves to hear. I'll let you know how much it means, just havin' you around."

You squeeze my thigh and smile at my singin' and I smile back; singin' the final nine words as we turn out on the black top.

"Oh, darlin', how I love to lay you down.


End file.
